OC Oneshots n' Stuff
by Terror of the Deep
Summary: LEAVING SITE FOR GOOD READ LAST CHAPTER FOR INFO
1. how to Lose Your Medical License

**OC Oneshots n' Stuff **

**Chapter 1: How To Lose Your Medical License**

* * *

**So this is just basically a little story I decided to start up where I can put random ideas and nonsense into, and also this was inspired by WhiteFangWolfs and Princess Blazikens oneshot stories. **

**Also to note, THIS IS NOT CANON to A Walk Down Memory Lane, this is a completely different story that I wanted to do for fun that is in no way, shape, or form related to my other series I'm working on, except the presence of a character from that And if anyone has an idea for a chapter, send me a PM (or a anonymous review if you don't have an account) about the idea. **

**So, without further ado, on to the story!**

* * *

"So... How was your day at work?" Sean climbed into his king size bed, wearing his flame printed boxers and Midnight Riders shirt.

"Same as usual. Kill a Rathian. Collect it's scales. Collect eggs from it's nest to conserve the population. And finish off the Rathalos when it arrives. You?" Samantha climbed in to the other side of the bed and laid her head down, wearing her black tank top and red underwear.

"Well... I got a job at some place called Strictland Propane. But I think I may quit soon, since one of the guys there keeps talking about propane and propane accessories"

"I see. You also have a doctors appointment tomorrow, and so does your younger self"

"Awww man! I hate doctors, but I'll go. Who's the doctor?"

"Well... Nega recommended me a doctor that he goes to often" Samantha looked over to a worried Sean.

"And why did you believe him!" Sean yelled.

"He showed me the doctors profile on the internet, showed me reviews, most of which were positive, and even called him and booked the appointment" Samantha shrugged.

"Ok then. I'll take your word for it, Sam"

"Daddy? Mommy?" Pyke slowly opened the door to their bedroom.

"Hi, dear. What is it?" Samantha turned to the door.

"I, uh, had a bad dream... Can I come sleep with you guys?"

"Sure Pyke. Jump on in" Sean scooted over and helped his son on to the bed.

"My sister scares me sometimes..." Pyke thought, cuddling up to his mother.

* * *

**Meanwhile in Pyke and Telesias room...**

* * *

"I wonder why my brother doesn't want to join our tea party. More tea, Jason?" Telesia handed a cup to the zombie serial killer of Crystal Lake.

"I wonder where Fred went..." Telesia looked at the small table, and gave a wave to Pyramid Head sitting across from her.

* * *

**The Following Day...**

* * *

"Yo, dork-a-duffus!" A sleeping Sean was whacked in the head with a wooden bat, which belonged to Young Sean.

"WHAT THE HECK YOU LITTLE BRAT!" Sean held his forehead in pain.

"Your out of milk, dumb arse! Also, hello future kid and bland future wife" Young Sean took another chug of his red bull and went downstairs.

"Tell me... Why is mini me here, Terror?" Sean asked.

_"I dunno. I felt like putting him into this. Now go before I send a army of ponies, trains, or something sinister. Also, Young Sean's reactions to people he may encounter are probably not the same as his actual reactions to these people in A Walk Down Memory Lane, if he actually would meet them, just for a heads up to the readers"_

Sean shrugged and started getting his jeans on.

* * *

**At the Hospital...**

* * *

**[Tentacle Breeze, Squidward Center Under the Tentacle 2]**

"Don't worry Sean, you'll be alright" Samantha patted the nervous Sean on the shoulder.

"Its not the hospital I'm afraid of..." Sean shivered.

"Then what's bothering?"

"Its our daughters... friend she brought with us..."

"Stars..." Nemesis muttered, holding Telesia up on his shoulder and his rocket launcher in his free hand.

"I hope this doctor Nega booked for me is good... Or at the very least, not a murderer..."

"I'm looking for someone named... Sean?"

Sean looked from Samantha, and his one eye turned to a heart immediately. The nurse had blue hair that was tied back, with one of her bangs covering her right eye. Her only visible eye was red, and she wore a very tight nurses uniform that barely covered up her very large chest, and the skirt of the nurse dress was very short.

"Thats- Thats me..." Sean muttered, getting up from the waiting bench.

"Good. Follow me for your exam" Sean immediately followed the tall nurse through down the hall.

"Telesia, dear. Why were you glaring at the nurse?" Samantha asked her angry daughter.

"I don't like that woman" Telesia jumped off Nemesis's shoulder.

"Why though?"

"I just don't like where she's from..." Telesia muttered.

"Whatever Telesia, if you won't give me a full answer then I won't bother in asking. Now let's go to the theatre and watch a movie while we wait for your father, and his younger self"

"YEAH!" Pyke jumped off the bench with his sister.

"Can my friend come too?" Telesia tugged on Samantha's arm.

"Uh... Sure I guess..." Samantha trembled at the hulking tyrant staring down at her.

"Yay! Let's go Nemesis!"

"Movie..." Nemesis put Telesia up on his shoulder again, raised his rocket launcher up, blew open a hole where the doors were before, and followed Pyke outside. Samantha turned to the younger Sean sitting on the bench.

"I have a doctors appointment also..." Young Sean shrugged.

"Alright, We'll be back after the movie" Samantha climbed through the hole Nemesis blew open.

"I'm looking for someone named... Sean?" Nurse Peach walked into the waiting area.

"Thats me, ya mushroom eating bimbo" Young Sean walked up to the confused nurse.

"It says here the Sean I'm looking for has only one eye, a scar on his face, and is... Older than you" She looked over the papers on her clipboard.

"I went through a time hole or some nonsense. Let's just get this over with already you man reliant airhead" Young Sean followed the annoyed Nurse Peach deeper into the hospital. Wario, working at the front desk, was even more confused.

"Wait a minute... Who was that nurse before? Eh, who gives a damn" He shrugged it off and went back to eating garlic and pretending to do work.

_Line break.. _

"So what's the first exam, nurse?" Sean nervously asked the nurse, while he sat on a hospital bed.

"Just call me Valentine, child. and your getting your blood test first" She answered, rummaging through a cabinet.

"Wait a minute... Valentine? I think I may know you from somewhere" Sean said.

"No you have not heard of me. Ah, I found it, finally" Nurse Valentine pulled a very large needle out from the cabinet.

"Now, this may pinch a little, or hurt a lot. Probably a lot" She began walking slowly towards the pyro with the needle raised.

"Aren't you supposed to be using a smaller needle? AGH!" She stabbed him in the neck, and took a large sample of blood from his body.

And by large I mean all basically half of the blood inside his entire body.

"Blech..." A very pale Sean muttered. The nurse shoved another needle into his neck, this time it was filled with a purple liquid.

"What did you just put into me? I feel funny all of a sudden" Sean held his forehead in pain, sweating uncontrollably.

"I just injected a very lethal toxin into your system" Valentine went to grab something else.

"WHAT! BUT WHY!"

"Because I'm bored right now of this cameo, that's why"

And then Sean soon died from all the poison in his system. Nurse Valentine turned around.

"Oh? He succumbed to the poison even quicker than Dr. Avian. This may need further study" Valentine got out a pair of defibrillator paddles.

"CLEAR!"

Sean was both revived and greatly burned as the overkill of electricity from the paddles of the defibrillator brought him back to life.

"Good. I didn't lose you so quick" She tossed the paddles away.

"Well... I think I'm good for this appointment checkup. So if you'll excuse me, I'll be-"

"Take off your pants" Valentine said.

"WHY!" Sean almost fell off the bed.

"Its a part of the examination. Just do it, and grow a pair while your at it"

"Can we skip this part, please?" Sean asked.

"No, it's part of the examination." Sean sighed, and unbuckled his pants.

"Good, now turn around" Sean turned around and obeyed the nurse.

"This will probably sting a lot." Valentine snapped her rubber glove.

"Wait... Are you doing a- AGGGHHHHHHHH!" Sean collapsed in great pain.

"Good. Now let's see the results" The nurse practitioner turned to the computer and got a new rubber glove out of a drawer. After only a few seconds, Valentine turned back to the scared pyromaniac, a smirk showing under her medical mask.

"It appears that you require surgery" She gave a sinister chuckle.

"Really? But the results on the computer show that I'm perfectly normal" Sean pointed to the computer.

"It lies. Now come along with me to the surgery room"

"NO!" Sean threw a plate of fries off the table. "I DON'T WANT THAT!"

"Fine then." Valentine reached behind her , and threw a dozen scalpels towards him.

"DEAUGH!" Sean collapsed again, his chest full of scalpels.

"I was hoping to do that"

Sean jumped back up on his feet.

"I know who you are now! Your from-" Sean was grabbed by Valentine, thrown into the air, and landed inside a body bag she pulled out.

"MMPH! (No! I know where this is going now!)" The body bag with Sean was thrown onto a stretcher and soon was being pushed down to the surgery room.

_I broke this line too :3 _

"Afro!" Pyke ran into the hospital wearing a rainbow afro wig. Soon Nemesis, with Telesia on his shoulder, and Samantha walked through the giant hole, all wearing rainbow afro wigs.

"I wonder why your father isn't out yet. His younger versions out already" Samantha sat down next to the annoyed little version Sean.

"And why are you so angry?" She asked.

"... Let's just say I hate Doctor Mario even more then I did before..." Young Sean spat out a blue and yellow pill.

_Dammit... I broke this line too... _

"MMPPHHH! (Samantha! Wherever you are! HELP!)" Sean tried to squirm out from the tightly sealed body bag, but he couldn't move a muscle since it was very tight and constricting. Soon, he felt himself being thrown roughly onto a hard surface. The body bag was unzipped, and he was pulled out from it. He found himself looking up at a blinding and flickering hospital light.

"Tell me where it hurts" Valentine glared down at him, holding a bloody bone saw in her left hand and a pair of rusty hospital scissors in the other.

"Meep" Sean squeaked.

"WAIT!" A man burst through the hospital curtains surrounding the two.

"Rictofen?" Sean looked at the RED Medic of Team Fortress 2.

"Hello, schweinhund " Rictofen waved at Sean. "I see you've met my assistant practicioneer" He pointed to Valentine. Sean was confused.

"Oh, so that's why she was doing the physical examination and not the actual doctor"

"Well, yes and no. You see, I was doing another surgery over there, so I asked her to do the examination for me" Rictofen opened the curtain slightly, and pointed.

"Wait a minute... WHERES MY KIDNEY?" He was pointing to Hal, bolted to a table with his stomach open, and missing one of his kidneys.

"Also, I have a fellow doctor here to help"

"I AM DOCTOR MARIO AND I WILL SAVE YOUR LIFE!" The crazy doctor sent by BrentalFloss burst through the curtains.

"NOOOOOOO!" Sean was bolted to the table by his arms and legs.

**[Jigsaws Theme, Saw]**

"This is going to hurt. A LOT" Rictofen brought out his Ubersaw and began walking closer to the freaking out pyro.

"BRIGHTLY COLORED PEELZ!" Dr Mario began heading to the table next to Rictofen, with a giant handful of the pills.

"Just open wide and say 'ah' " Valentine brought her bone saw up also and began stalking towards the table.

"NO!" Sean looked at the three as he frantically began to struggle to break his bolts, with no luck.

"NO GOD PLEASE NO!" Sean began to cry as they all stared down at him.

"NO!"

Rictofen raised his Ubersaw up.

"NO!"

Valentine pulled out a syringe full of poison in her other hand. Doctor Mario raised his fist full of brightly colored pills.

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!"

And then he was knocked out with gas.

* * *

"And when the patient woke up, his skeleton was missing, and the doctor was never heard from again!" Rictofen finished telling his story to the house of Terror. Everyone was laughing like hyenas at the story.

"Anyways..." Rictofen chuckled slightly. "That's how I lost my medical license"

And then everyone stopped laughing, except Nega.

"... I hate that story..." Sean muttered, completely covered in bandages, in a wheel chair, and with a life support machine strapped to him.

"Nega!" Samantha yelled to the shadow clone.

"Yes?" Nega floated over.

"You lying son of a duck! You told me the doctor was good!" Samantha grabbed him by the collar of his shirt.

"I didn't lie! How was I supposed to know that Sean would take Young Sean's appointment, and the little dip shit would take Sean's?"

"Wait... WHY DID YOU WANT TO MAKE ME A MUMMY LIKE MY RETARDED OLDER SELF! ?" Young Sean looked over to his older self, and then to Nega Sean.

"Because your annoying, and you keep trying to take my posters of Maya" Nega glared down at him.

"Besides, wouldn't you want to meet Valentine?" Nega asked mini Sean.

"Why would I?" Young Sean asked.

"Because she's a hot ninja nurse who has a chest bigger than Maya and Solleana. That's why" Nega answered. Sean sighed at what Nega just said.

"Well... At least Nightmares not here to see me like this, since if she did see me like this, she would do something stupid, like I don't know, trying to nurse me back to health, or even-"

"SEANIE! WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU!"

"AW SON OF A FU-"

* * *

**And that ends the first chapter of the oneshots! **

**Once again, send a PM with an idea (or review if you don't have a account, don't want to leave people out). **

**Also, if anyone wants to know,or even cares. Valentine is a character from the very fun and beautiful fighting game called Skullgirls. I highly recommend that anyone who's likes fighting games should buy this game off the Xbox Live market, or the Playstation store. Since just like Fighterpedia said... **

**"ITS LIKE MARVEL 3, WITHOUT ALL THE D***S!" **

**Also, the lack of updates recently has been from the fact that I got back from my vacation a while ago, and also from the fact I've been addicted to probably some of my all time favorites games, Battle for Middle Earth 1 and 2. I recommend this game GREATLY to any fan of Lord of the Rings or RTS games (Its very cheap right now too, I bought them recently for only ten dollars each)**

**Also...**

**16 hours until Meet the Sean (Pyro) arrives...**

**PREPARE FOR THE WORLDS BIGGEST FLAME WAR! Also, some of the new weapons they are releasing suck crap.**

**Seriously, A weapon for Scout that increases your boost speed meter with every hit.**

**But the boost meter resets to zero when you jump...**

**A SCOUT IS ALWAYS SUPPOSED TO JUMP! ITS WHAT THEIR MEANT TO DO! Not only to mention that the users speed is decreased 35% and its damage is decreased 30%!**

**Also again, Soldier Needs a Home... Someone give him a home... He was kicked out by Merasmus**


	2. Drunk Girlfriend

**OC Oneshots n' Stuff **

**Chapter 2: Drunk Girlfriend**

**This idea was sent in by WhiteFangWolf. And also to note. I have decided that OCs can be accepted**

**So... LET US BEGIN!**

* * *

"Blech..." Sean walked into the living room, his face covered in lip marks.

"Let me guess... Nightmare?" Hal asked, and Sean nodded.

"At least I was able to heal in the process of one chapter... Thank you, Terror"

_"ATREYUUUUUUU!" _

"... I don't understand what that has to do with anything, but alright, I guess."

"Hey, dude" Nega floated into the room.

"What is it NOW, Nega? After having my skeleton torn out from my body, I don't think you should even dare come close to me" Sean glared at his shadow clone.

"Well... My non canon daughter Agorith wanted me to make it up for you for the whole 'mix up'. So, after beating the crap out of every random hobo, elderly person, and clown I saw on the street, I made enough money for you and your girlfriend to take a nice night on the town. Also I robbed the Ninja Squad" Nega handed over a large wad of money.

"Wait a minute... Why does your non canon daughter even care about me?" A arm suddenly wrapped around his shoulder and rubbed his arm lovingly. It belonged to Agorith, who had ruby red hair, crystal blue eyes, and wore a black dress.

"Because I think your adorable!" Agorith leaned close to his ear. "And also because it pisses off my father, now pucker up"

"GAH! NO, STOP KISSING MY ENEMY!" Nega pulled his hair out of his head as he watched Agorith make out with the confused pyro.

"Mmmm" Agorith moaned after she finished her make out, walking off afterwords.

"GET. OUT. OF. MY. SIGHT. NOW" Nega glared venomously at Sean, the pyro running off immediately to go tell Samantha about the date.

* * *

**Some time later... **

**In a galaxy far far away. **

**"PINGAS" **

**We now bring you back to the Tom and Gary Show!**

* * *

"Wow... I haven't worn this for a while..." Sean looked down at his green tuxedo.

"You look like a retarded Riddler on crack" Young Sean continued to watch his tv show, 'Lifestyles of Robotnik'.

"I think you'll enjoy this much more" Sean snatched the remote and flipped the channel.

_My Little Pony. _

_My Littl- _

**SMASH! **

"H.E.L.L.N.O!" Young Sean began to break the tv, first with his bat, then with Seans Homewrecker, and then with Nikolais mini gun and Tavishs sticky bombs.

"Your paying for a new one..."

"So, how do I look, Sean"

"Well, Sam, let me... see..." Sean turned around to check out Samantha, stopping when he got a look at her. She was wearing a beautiful black strapless dress, with a Deep Dragongem necklace around her neck.

"I-I uh.. I... Hrm-"

"I think my chest area might have grown a little, I tried this dress on earlier today, and it fit perfectly, but now it feels so constricting..." Samantha tried adjusting the tight dress.

"Is it that, or maybe it's because your getting fa-"

**CLANK **

Young Sean was crushed under an anvil.

"You never talk about a womans weight. EVER. So anyways, dear, how do I look?" Samantha turned back to Sean.

"Uh... Der... Derp..."

"You know, maybe I should just change into something else, like a sweater or someth-"

"NO TIME NOW! GOTTA GO FAST!" Sean pushed his girlfriend out of the door at a break neck pace. He slammed a wad of money onto the table next to the door.

"MONEYSONTABLEORDERPIZZABYE!" He slammed the door, almost breaking off the handle. Pyke and Telesia headed over to the money.

"So... What kind of pizza should we get, sis?" Pyke held the money.

"Peperroni, Hawaiian, and a order of hot wings!" She grabbed the phone, and ordered the meal. After ordering, she smiled.

"And now..." She headed upstairs.

"Now what?" Pyke looked upstairs, and ran as soon as he heard the booming footsteps.

"KIDNAP THE PIZZA GUY! BEAT HIM WITH A STICK! THROW HIM IN THE OCEAN AND SEE IF HE IS SAD!" Telesia came riding down the staircase inside a walking bath tub with four legs, with Pyramid Head and Nemesis sitting in it also. The tub with the little girl and horror game villains climbed through the door, and waited to ambush the delivery man.

"Why can't she get normal friends..." Pyke got out of his hiding spot behind the couch, frightened.

* * *

**At the Super Fancy Restaurant of Fanciness**

* * *

"Here we are, right on time for our reservation" Samantha walked in, her arm being around Sean's.

"Hello, I am generic French man, may I show you to your table?" The short waiter asked in a very un-French accent.

"Uh... Sure..." Sean said, suspicious of the supposed French waiter. The couple passed by some familiar faces sitting down at tables, like Zach the Scout and Nikolais mingun Sasha, JK and Alice, Nega by himself, and a nervous Jeff and Natalia holding her barbed tail at his neck to prevent him from escaping.

"Your seats" The two sat into their booth at the very back of the restaurant.

"Oh hey, look who's in the booth right next to ours" Samantha pointed to the people staring back at them. It was none other Ike, wearing his regular clothes, and Rio. Rio had magenta colored neck length hair, blue eyes, and was wearing a blue shirt and dress pants.

"Long time no see you two" Rio waved to Sean and Samantha.

"Yep..." Sean muttered.

"Madames, come with me and try some of our fancy new drinks" The short waiter with the not so French accent came by, abruptly grabbing Rio and Samantha's hand, and walked them to the bar counter.

"Ah... My girlfriend..." Sean thought, looking over the menu again and then to Samantha.

* * *

"Now, do you wanna try our new special ladies?" The short waiter began to make some drinks.

"Uh... What is that?" Rio asked.

"The Super Tastic Chemical Bomb, wanna try it?" He put two large glasses filled with a green glowing liquid in front of them.

"Well... Why not?" Rio began chugging down her glass.

"I'm not that good with alcohol... I don't think I should drink it..." Samantha said, when suddenly sixties Spiderman appeared behind her.

"Remember Samantha, if anyone gets mad or pissed at you during whatever may happen, just say..."

"Say what?"

"YOLO" Sixties Spiderman held up a peace symbol.

"Well, alright, I'll try it for fun" Samantha picked up the glass.

"That a girl, now if you'll excuse me, I have to go find those f***s I don't give" Sixties Spiderman headed out the front door. Samantha was finished in nearly five seconds flat, along with Rio, and the two soon had goofy smiles on their faces.

* * *

Sean turned his attention to Rio, and he had a 'ME GUSTA' face on as soon as he looked at her.

"Hey! What the hell man?" Ike grabbed Sean by the neck.

"What? It's part of this one shots planned plot!" Sean yelled.

"I know, and this is the part where I kill you for looking at my girlfriend!" Ike raised his sword, Ragnell, over Seans head, and prepared to kill the pyro.

"Wait a minute..." Sean pulled out a book of paper. "THIS PART WASN'T IN REHEARSAL!"

Ike swung Ragnell down as Sean closed his eyes to brace for the end. But it never came

"So..." The short waiter had caught the tip of Ragnell. "Your the one who stole my future wife?"

"Oh no... Don't tell me..." The waiter ripped off his face, revealing it to be none other than Young Sean.

"Oh no... There's TWO of you?" Ike asked.

"Yep..." Sean shrugged.

"Your going down, blueberry" Young Sean ripped Ragnell out of Ikes hands, and threw it across the room.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaa" Young Sean cracked his fists.

"ATATATATATATATATATATATA!" Young Sean began to punch Ike at a insanely fast rate

"WAATTAAAAAAAA!" Ike was sent flying through the wall and outside to the parking lot.

"And thats that" Young Sean smiled, but got slapped in the back of the head by Sean.

"GET OUT OF HERE YOU LITTLE SHIT!" Sean kicked him out the hole Ike flew through.

"Hey..." Rio hiccuped, stumbling towards the hole the two were thrown through.

"Wait for me, Mike and Ikes" Rio giggled at her joke, and tripped through the giant hole.

"I should go see what Sam's doing" Sean started to head over to the counter.

* * *

"ANOTHER!" Samantha slammed down a empty glass.

"I think you've had enough..." Luigi, the real bartender, commented.

"GET. ME. ANOTHER!" Samantha slammed the table angrily.

"I'm sorry, mam, but we can't give you any-"

"SHUT UP AND TAKE MY MONEY!" Samantha thrust her hand out, in it a black leather wallet.

"Wait a minute..." Sean checked his pockets.

"How did she get MY wallet?" Sean ran over to his girlfriend.

"Sam, are you alri-"

"Ooh~ HellOOOOO handsome!" Samantha grabbed Sean by the back of his head, and gave him a big and sloppy kiss, turning back to Luigi to grab another drink.

"Samantha... How much have you drank?" Sean asked her.

"She drank half of our entire supply! She's a crazy!" Luigi ran off to avoid the monster hunters drunk rage.

"This is worse than the Babyface Blaster, Razorback and the Market Gardener. COMBINED!" Sean rubbed some alcohol off his lips that from when his girlfriend gave him the 'kiss'.

"Your a cutie!"

Samantha was currently making out with a potted fern in the corner of the now completely empty restaurant, save for Nega sitting by himself, eating some pasta.

"Hey, little asshole!" Sean yelled to Young Sean.

"What?" The kid pyro asked.

"What did you give her to make her this loopy? I mean, a glass of wine gives her the giggles, but THIS"

"NEVER GONNA GIVE YOU UP, NEVER GONNA LET YOU DOWN! NEVER GONNA RUN AROUND AND DESERT YOU!" Samantha was dancing around the restaurant, singing into a spork and colliding with every table and chair she saw.

"Well, I just made a green drink out of all the alcohol or alcohol based things I could find in the bar, and blended them to make it." He shrugged.

"Jeezuz... This is the worst date ever..." Sean hung his head in embarrassment. Samantha randomly bumped into him.

"OUTTA MY WAY JACKASS!" She socked him in the face, giving him a black eye and knocking him to the ground.

"Jerk off!" She began dancing around the place.

"She gets points for doing that, though she still is a bland girlfriend" Young Sean chuckled at Seans new injury.

"Alright, I'll deal with you later, short me. C'mon honey" Sean grabbed Samantha by the arm and headed out the door.

"But we were meant to be!" Samantha cried, reaching out to the potted fern she was making out with beforehand. Young Sean followed out the hole too, leaving Nega the only person in the restaurant.

"Man..." Nega sighed. "Must be nice to have a girlfriend..."

* * *

**Back at the House of Terror.**

* * *

"Any last words, Pizza Man?" Telesia had hung the pizza boy over a pot of lava, with PH and Nemesis watching from the sidelines.

"I REGRET MY LIFE!" The pizza man cried.

"Thats what I thought, cut the rope Nemmy!"

Nemesis reached for the rope, when suddenly, the front door slammed open and in walked Sean carrying a squirming Samantha in his arms.

"Uh..." Telesia hid the empty bucket behind her back. "This isn't what it looks like?"

"What? I don't care about that pizza boy, dear. He's always late on delivery, so go ahead and melt him!" Sean put Samantha down.

"Go upstairs to our room, ok?" Sean explained, getting a big nod from his girlfriend as she stumbled up the stairs.

"Is mommy alright?" Pyke asked, watching 'Annie: Girl of the Stars' on tv.

"Uh... Yeah, kids, she's perfectly fine"

**THUNK**

Samantha came sliding down the stairs on her face, and stopped right at the pyros feet.

"I AM A STEGOSAURUS!" She looked up with a goofy grin, giggling uncontrollably.

"Lets go to bed, honey" Sean carried her up the stairs to their room. Nega slowly entered the mansion after they left, sighing heavily as he went to the basement to sleep.

* * *

"Sam, stop squirming so much!" Sean kept fighting to keep Samantha in his arms, and finally just gave up and tossed her on to the bed.

"Can you stay here and get into your night attire while I go and help Telesia hide the evidence of the pizza guys death?" Sean asked Samantha, who was looking at her hand.

"OH MY GOD!" She screamed.

"What?"

"I HAVE HANDS!" Samantha began to clap like a mad person.

"Alright, that's it. Sam, get your nightwear on"

"No!" She chuckled with a smug smile.

"I swear I will take that dress off you and change you myself if you don't"

"I swear I will bite your ear off if you do!" Samantha chuckled, bearing her teeth like a rabid animal.

"Alright, that's enough!" Sean grabbed a hold of her dress, and ripped it off of her in one pull.

"Now stay still while-"

**CLANK **

Sean was interrupted by the sound of falling pots and pans.

"Damn it! Stay here for a little bit while I go check on things, alright"

"Give me the French fries!"

"I'll take that as a yes" Sean ran downstairs, leaving a nude Samantha sitting on the bed.

"Screw you!" She ran over to the window and slipped it open.

"Your not my father!" She leapt out the window, and ran off into the night.

* * *

**Later on in the night...**

* * *

"Dammit! Where did she go? I checked everywhere in the mansion for her!" Sean paced back and forth in front of the bed. The bedroom door suddenly opened, and standing there was the naked Samantha.

"Where have you been? IT's TWO IN THE MORNING!" Sean began to go into a rant, but stopped when he noticed the suggestive smile on her face.

"Uh... Sam? I don't like that look your giving me..."

Samantha was slowly walking closer to him, staring at him like he was a giant steak.

"Sam..."

She giggled sweetly, continuing her advance.

"Oh lord..."

Samantha tackled him onto the bed, and dragged him under the covers.

* * *

**The following morning...**

* * *

"Blech... What stinks?" Sean thought, slowly opening his eyes, and instantly regretted doing so.

The room was covered with random spots of bright green, glowing, shrimp filled vomit. It was on the walls, the floor, the ceiling, the furniture, in Samantha's hair, on her clothes, and some was even on Sean's head.

"Wow... I think I should hide anything with alcohol in it from her from now on" Sean said.

"OUT OF THE WAY!" Samantha suddenly jumped up from the bed, and ran towards the bathroom.

"And there I was thinking the bathroom would be the only place untouched..." Sean thought, heading downstairs to get breakfast.

* * *

"Shes still up there, vomiting up a storm.." Sean thought, taking a drink of his orange juice, and listening to the sick sounds everyone could hear from upstairs.

"I just wonder what she did after escaping outside when I left her alone for five minutes..."

**SMASH! **

Sean dropped his bagel when he looked at who had smashed through the wall.

"Which one of you mortals was the psychopath naked lunatic that stole my plans for Earthrealms conquest?" Shao Kahn asked, wielding his hammer with rage. Another hole smashed open right next to the one Shao Kahn made.

"WHO SAID THAT I WAS WEAKER THAN A GIMPED HIPPY?" Saxton Hale, the CEO of Mann. Co, finishing off his raw steak.

**SMASH!**

"Who stole the sacred sword of my village!" Ryu Hayabusa appeared from the shadows.

"And who came to my house and farted in my face?" Green of the Ninja Squad asked, climbing through one of the holes.

"AND WHO WAS CALLING ME A EMO GARY OAK! ?" Nega Scott, Scott Pilgrims evil twin brother, shouted, standing next to the group of angry men.

"Oh... So that's what she did..." Sean thought.

"It was the dork-a-doofus sitting on the couch!" Young Sean pointed to Sean.

"Geez... Thanks asshole me..."

"GET HIM!" Green charged with the other three.

"COME AT ME BROS!" Sean charged back at them, prepared to fight them all and save the day.

And then he died

* * *

** THE END! **

**Credits**

**Rio belongs to WhiteFangWolf**

**I do not own anything but my OCs**

**Grubber ate the rest of the credits, sorry. **

**PEACE OUT MO FOS!**


	3. Poolside Magic Show

**OC Oneshots n' Stuff**

**Chapter 3: Pool Side Magic Show **

**Well, I had two submitted ideas, and an idea of my own. So I decided to combine them. The two ideas were submitted by WhiteFangWolf and Warrior of the Healing Flame.**

* * *

"And..." Sean held his cards suspiciously.

"I WIN AGAIN!"

Sean threw his full house down onto the table.

"Damn it!" Ralph, the Sniper of the RED team in Team Fortress 2, slammed his handful of twos, fours, and threes down.

"You cheated!" White of the Ninja Squad threw his garbage cards down.

"Stars..." Nemesis dropped his hand of jacks down.

"Sorry, Nemesis my friend" Sean scooped up his potato chips, yes POTATO chips, from the table. "But you do know what they say, the house always wins"

"CHIPS!" Nemesis was enraged, smashing the table in half with just one fist, and pointing his rail gun at Sean with his free hand.

"YOU CAN HAVE THEM! YOU CAN HAVE THEM!"

Nemesis punched Sean through a wall. Looking down at the ground, he just realized that during his tantrum, he had destroyed all of the potato chips they were betting.

"... Chips..." He glumly stomped off.

"Well, I'm going to the pool. Its been a long time since I've been on a vacation" Ralph headed off to the pool area, which was where Nemesis had actually punched Sean through.

"And I don't care! So I'm going to watch Batman and Robin for the millionth time" White headed upstairs. Young Sean soon came downstairs.

"And I'm..." Young Sean looked through the hole Sean blew through, and stopped. Two of his future 'wives', Rio and Dark, were swimming in the pool. Rio was wearing a dark blue swim top, red and black shorts, and purple goggles, while Dark was wearing a light blue top, green shorts, and green goggles.

"I'M SO GOING TO THE POOL!" He ran back upstairs, came back down in sticky bomb patterned swim shorts, and ran through the hole and into the pool.

* * *

"Good thing I was planning on swimming today" Sean took his jeans off, showing his flame patterned swim shorts, and sat down in a pool chair.

"Hello, Seanie~"

"ACH! NO! NOT YOU!" Sean screamed when he saw Nightmare staring down at him, wearing a black two piece.

"I just want to spend time with my favorite pyro" She sat down on his lap, making his face go completely red, and it didn't help when she started stroking his face.

"So... Are you ready to join me in the night?" Nightmare bared her vampire fangs, and prepared to bite Sean's neck.

"PISS OFF, NIGHTMARE!"

Samantha grabbed the vampire by her ponytail, and threw her into the pool.

"Oie! What just happened?" Sean was knocked out of his trance.

"You were about to be bitten, luckily I arrived just in time" Samantha explained, wearing her gold and silver two piece.

"Oh, well, thanks"

"Hey, Sean. I just had this random thought" Samantha shuffled her feet.

"Yes?"

"Remember when Pyke said he wanted to go see that magic and circus show? But I said no when I discovered he only wanted to go just to see some woman named Cerebella?"

"Yeas, vaguely."

"Well, why don't we try making a minor magic show poolside?"

"That sounds like a pretty good idea, lets get Terrors permission first"

Suddenly, a snoring Ganondorf and Bowser were crushed by a time machine Delorean. And out fell Terror. He had dark blue hair and orange hair, with silver eyes, and let us not forget about his abs of platinum... He colored on to his shirt.

_"88 MILES PER HOUR!"_ He hopped around excitedly, swinging a remote around.

"Terror!" Sean waved to his author.

_"Yes?" _

"Can we have a small poolside magic sh-"

A Balrog suddenly burst from the ground, and roared at Terror.

_"FUZZY BEAR! NO! YOUR NOT SUPPOSED TO BE HERE! GO BACK TO MORIA!" _

The Balrog grabbed the author, and pulled out a whip of flames.

_"I'll be right back guys!"_ Terror punched his pet in the face, releasing it's grip of him. And then the two fell down a chasm that came from underneath them, which would lead to a climactic and epic battle that will only be shown if this chapter gets over 12 trillion reviews, cause that's all I care about.

Not trying to have fun or entertain people.

I just want reviews.

Oh, and GABEN to release Counter Dead Life: Episode 4 Portals

"Well, alright. I take it as a yes then. Lets go Sam, just don't expect me to wear some sparkling tux" Samantha giggled at his joke, and the two went inside to get the necessary items for the show.

"So... Do you two like blondes?" Young Sean winked at the two angels.

"Why are you asking this?" Dark looked up from her after swim snooze, annoyed.

"Well, I need to know this stuff in order for you to have a greater chance of being my future wives" Young Sean stood next to Rios chair.

"Especially you, sweet cheeks" He patted her back.

"Touch me again and I'll make sure you never see the age of eleven" Rio glared at the kid pyro.

"Well, do you beautiful, beautiful, BEAUTIFUL ladies need anything to drink?" Young Sean asked.

"No, leave us-"

"HERES SOME LEMONADE!" Young Sean zoomed off, and returned with two glasses of the mentioned drink. But he tripped over... Nothing. The two cold glasses flew through the air, and spilled over the two angels.

"Oh no! I'm sorry future wives. Let me fix you two up!" Young Sean grabbed a towel and attempted to dry Rios hair. But he only ended up making her hair a complete mess, and enraging them even more.

"GET. LOST .NOW" Dark was reaching for her sword.

"I'm sorry... I just wanted to help..." He walked off sorrowfully, dragging the towels and his feet behind him.

"I'm getting sick of this kid!" Rio shouted.

* * *

"Oh boy! Its time to have a fantastic magic show to show off I can ROCK THE DRAGON!" Sean climbed into the pool area.

"Maybe we should kill Sean!" Dark yelled.

"And I'm going to have a great magic show inside"

Sean climbed back through the hole he created earlier.

* * *

**Meanwhile somewhere else... **

"Kill it! Kill it quick!" Jasper Batt Junior shrieked, pointing towards the blue creature staring at them.

"Alright alright!" Hazama glared at the most unholy abomination to mankind.

SANIC

**[Sanic Theme, Who Needs Eardrums?]** Hazama glared at the creepy blue creature.

And it died.

"... Well... Lets go to this pool area to kill this kid known as 'Young Sean'" Jasper Batt and Hazama headed towards the mansion off in the distance.

* * *

"Yep, just gonna stay inside forever, and as far away from Rio and Dark as possible" Sean continued watching tv, when he noticed a figure lying on the ground in a fetal position. When he got a better look, he discovered it was Nega.

"Nega, what's wrong?"

"Imp... Blaziekn... Stories going to shit... Mediocre characters...Jade is scary..." Nega cried a little, rocking back and forth.

"KILL!"

"AHHHHHHHH!"

Nega teleported away, just in time to avoid a young girl with red hair attempt to kill him. She wore a pink schoolgirl outfit, and had a pink collar around her neck.

"Shit... I'm getting out of here..." Sean quickly sneaked back to the pool area.

* * *

"Why, just why..." Sean thought, when he noticed some new faces in the pool.

... I don't feel like reading these first few! I keep having to read them! I mean, can't people just check their bios on the authors profile?

_"FUZZY! NO! STOP TRYING TO RIP OUT MY PANCREAS!"_

...

The first few people he could recognize were Blaze Tempest, Luna Marie-Saint, Shiro Zhang, Lupus Hitchico. YOU KNOW WHO YOU BELONG TOO! Now let me talk about the nooblet!

"Dear lord... Why am I here! WHY DID I EVER HAVE TO BE CREATED!"

_"FUZZY! GET BACK HERE" _

Shiro was trampled by the retreating Balrog.

... Anyways, this new guy had dark skin, black dreadlocks, battered sneakers, droopy eyes, and wore a white long sleeved shirt under a short sleeved yellow shirt. His name, was Alex Jaffa Cake- I mean, Alex Java.

_"Fi fi fo fum!"_ Terror yelled. _"I smell the blood of another author!"_

And he was right, it was none other than Princess Blaziken.

_"THIS STORY AIN'T BIG ENOUGH FOR THE TWO OF US!"_ The TERRORific author (bad-dum-tish!) shouted.

_"Fuzzy! Sic her!" _

Fuzzy collapsed, dead, thanks to Gandalf.

_"Damn it! Now I have to revive you again! Is it that hard to defeat Gandneto?"_ Terror asked, and was soon stabbed by PB. Terror collapsed to the ground, eventually bleeding out.

**[Titanic Theme, Recorder Version] **

_"THAT DIDN'T HURT HE HA!"_ Terror jumped back up on his feet, and ran off.

**[Music Stops] **

"Greetings, everyone!" Jasper Batt. Jr and Hazama arrived, getting boos from some people. "Which one of you is Young Sean?"

"This kid is!" Rio was trying to pull young Sean off her, the little kid hugging her tightly. She eventually pulled him off and pushed him forward.

"Good. Now, it's time to take my revenge on the world, and for all of those who think I'm a terrible bos-"

A giant steamroller landed on top of Bowser, Hazama, and Jasper. And standing on top of it was Terror.

**"WRRRRRRYYYYYYY!"**

The Author began to punch the roller, with blows that could put Chuck to shame. Eventually, the steamroller broke apart, and nothing was under it but three bloody stains on the ground.

"... PLEASE GET ME OUT OF THIS STORY" Shiro whined, while Luna was flirting with a confused Ralph.

"Hey, everyone! Look over here!"

Everyone turned their heads, seeing Sean in his green tuxedo.

"Ladies and Asswipes! I present to you! The most epic magic trick ever!" Sean pulled two large curtains away, revealing a floating Samantha.

"The amazing flying woman!"

No one cheered or made a sound.

"We can all see the wires holding her up, and even if they weren't there, she can float with her powers. DUMB ASS!" Nega yelled. imp growled at him and showed her teeth.

"Gotta go fast!" He ran off with the evil little girl chasing after him. Everyone returned back inside, as the day was over, and because Fuzzy Bear fell into the pool and evaporated the pool water.

"Alright, that was a bust. Can you let me down now, dear?" Samantha asked, unable to move thanks to the tight wires.

"I will Sam, I just want to check to see if my show if on right now. I'll be back, five minutes tops!" Sean ran back inside the mansion, leaving his girlfriend hanging.

* * *

_One Week Later..._

* * *

"Wow... I do love watching some good old fashioned tv." Sean turned off the one week marathon of the Looney Tunes.

"Now... I think I was supposed to do something a while back. What was it?" Sean thought.

It only took him five seconds to realize what that was.

"Oh... Shit..."

* * *

Samantha was still stuck in the air, the wires holding her over the stage showing no sign of deteriorating.

"Uh... Hi... Sam?" Sean walked towards the stage, chuckling awkwardly.

"LET. ME. DOWN. NOW" Samantha said venomously. Sean quickly ran to the wire system, and lowered his girlfriend to the ground.

"I'M GONNA KILL YOU TO DEATH!" Samantha's eyes turned red, and her hair became black.

"NOOOO!" Sean squealed, running for his life.

"GET BACK HERE!" She ran after him, at twice the speed.

And then he died... Again...

* * *

**Today's Morale: Make sure you don't forget important things, as they might cost you your life, just like poor Sean.**

**Shit chapter is Shit**


	4. The Missing Pyke Fail Title is Fail

**OC Oneshots N' Stuff **

**Chapter Four: The Missing Pyke**

* * *

**I came up with this idea.**

**So I call copyright!**

**Anyone who attempts to write or think anything like this plot will be reported to the cyber police and be put into internet prison :)**

**And now here's the chapter**

* * *

"I need some help! SAMANTHA!" Sean yelled from outside, running away from Nightmare.

Samantha however, was currently trying to cook food for Pyke and Telesia. Her hair was in a wet mess from helping Pyke out of the pool when he fell off Azuras back, and her clothes were torn from trying to give Albatria her shot, since Sean had forgotten to do.

"Something smells good in here..." Master Hand floated into the kitchen.

"Wait a minute, your a giant glove, how can you even smell?" Peach was sitting at the table, reading a magazine.

Master Hand put a giant pair of shades on his knuckles.

"Deal with it"

Samantha gave a venomous glare at the terrible joke

"Well, since your cooking right now, why don't you cook for the entire house also? Samantha?" Samantha's eye was twitching.

"Mom! Mom! Telesia keeps calling me short!" Pyke was crying from the living room.

"Help Sam! SAVE MEEEEE!"

"MOMMY!"

"Samantha?"

"MEDIC!"

"HEY! HEY! LISTEN!"

"ENOUGH IS ENOUGH"

Samantha used her powers to pull Sean, Pyke, and Telesia into the kitchen.

"I HAVE HAD IT! ALL I HEAR IS 'Samantha, open this pickle jar'! 'Mommy, Telesia stole my cookies!' 'Sam! I got my head stuck in the toilet, help!'"

"Now you know how I feel..." Rictofen, the RED Medic, was sitting across from Peach, reading a new weapons catalog from Mann Co.

"That was one time I got stuck in the toilet..." Sean scratched his head in embarrassment.

"I don't get any help from you guys! Whenever I need something, you either make a excuse or just run off and hide!"

Jane Doe poked his head into the kitchen, a donut in his hand.

"Whats with all the hoopla in he-"

Samantha threw her sword into Jane Does face, killing him.

"I'm going on a vacation for the rest of the day!"

"What?!" Sean yelled.

"Lets see how you like having to take care of the kids and everyone else occasionally!" Samantha ran upstairs, pulling a luggage bag from the closet before she did.

"Sean... Are we screwed?" Telesia asked her father.

"Telesia, don't say that word. Call me Daddy"

"Sorry..."

"I smell grill cheese!" Crazy Hand smashed through the wall.

"How do gloves even smell!?" Peach yelled.

"EFFING DEAL WITH IT!" Crazy Hand put his shades on upside down.

* * *

"Alright, I bought the kids fast food, froze the hole over in the wall, put garlic powder on me and Pyke to keep away Nightmare, and finally, I made Crazy Hand grill cheese. Which he ended up throwing at a mall cop. Now I can finally rest and relax..." Sean sat down on the couch, tired from his chores.

"Bye dad!" Pyke was running to the door.

"Wait one second, where are you going?" Sean quickly jumped up from the couch.

"I'm just going to the field near the woods. I want to go pick some flowers for someone I like"

"Oh, well, be careful. There may be a overrated and annoyingly boring Slenderman game hiding in the woods."

"I will dad" Pyke ran out of the house and to the field.

"I hope he doesn't try to touch the cheeseburger flowers I created... Its taken me a year to manufacture them..." Sean thought, starting to take his nap.

* * *

"Now, what kind of flowers does Samus like?" Pyke ran over to Peaches flower garden near the forests edge. Each of the flowers had gone under great care, attention, and caring from the princess of the Mushroom Kingdom. It had taken Peach a very long time to grow these flowers into the way they were now. And you can probably see where this is going

"I think she would like some daisies" Pyke yanked out a dozen of said flowers from the prized garden, killing them instantly.

But what Pyke didn't know was that someone was watching him. Two black eyes were watching him from behind a tree, watching him with disbelief.

"Ju-Justin?" A small voice came from behind the tree.

"Justin? Who's Justin?" Pyke asked, not knowing where the voice came from. The stranger came out from behind the tree they were hiding behind, allowing the child to see them.

She was a pale woman, with black eyes, long white hair, a white dress, with three ribbons trailing from the bottom, and a hat with two ribbons hanging from it's sides.

"Justin!" She floated off the ground, flying directly at Pyke with her arms open. Before Pyke could even jump or yell from her sudden speed, she grabbed him in a tight hug, squeezing the life out of him almost.

"I can't believe it! I found my baby brother after all this time!" She continued hugging Pyke, making him confused.

"Since when did I have another sister?" He asked, muffled from being hugged so tightly.

"I have to show everyone back home that your alive!" The strange woman began floating off into the forest with a worried Pyke in her arms.

* * *

"Alright, it's been half a hour, its time to see what he's up to" Sean headed outside, and ran into the field.

"Jason? Jason! JAAASSSOO- Woops, wrong console. PYKE!" Sean noticed his sons dropped 3DS on the ground near the flowers he pulled.

"Pyke? PYKE?"

Pyke was nowhere to be found.

"Oh no... Where did he go?"

**GOTTAM PICK THAT PHONE UP!**

Sean's phone began to ring. He quickly checked the caller id.

_ 'My Sammy Sam :P' _

"OH SHIT" Sean quickly answered the phone.

_ "Hi honey!"_ Samantha greeted.

"HIIIIIIIII! Pykes totally not missing right now"

_"What?" _

"Uh, nothing nothing! So how's your vacation going?"

_"I wouldn't call it a vacation, since I'm only on the other side of town. But the spa I'm in is great! I'm getting the old classic 'hot rocks on the back' right now as we speak!"_ Samantha was lying down face first on the massage table, her hair rolled into a neat bun, and five steaming rocks resting on her back.

"Thats nice to hear... BYE!"

_"Whats the rush, dear?"_ Samantha asked her boyfriend.

"Nothing uh... JUST THAT THERE WAS A TERRIBLE EXPLOSION AT THE HAT FACTORY! It was so tragic! All those hats that were lost!" Sean started fake crying.

_"Aw, that's terrible! I'll let you mourn your lose. But before I go, can I speak to Pyke?"_

"Um... Hm... Oh! Here's Pyke!" Sean pretended to give the phone to someone.

_"Hello sweetie!" _

**"Hi mom! I'm totally not missing and/or having my soul devoured by a monster!"** Sean did a very very poor Pyke impression.

_"Thats... Good to hear, dear. Mommy will be home most likely at the end of the day, so hold tight, alright?" _

**"Sure mommy! I'll make sure to stay not kidnapped!"**

_"Ok then... Bye..." _

The call ended, Sean sighing in relief at that fact.

"Hm, now how will I find Pyke?" Sean then noticed a thin trail of gunpowder leading into the forest that was in front of him.

"This could be a lead..." He then looked at the flowers pulled out of Peaches prized flower garden at his feet.

"Pyke! For Gods sakes! What is wrong with that kid!" Sean sighed in disappointment.

"He forgot to destroy the other ones too!"

Sean pulled out his flamethrower, setting the garden of poor little flowers ablaze. None of the plant life survived, even the famed fire flowers.

"Now, on to the chase!" He ran off into the forest after the gunpowder trail.

* * *

"Welcome home, Justin!" The woman floated out from the black and purple portal made from blocks, and into the air of the dark and fiery world.

"Why is everything so blocky?" Pyke asked, looking at the pixelated lava and fire below them on the ground.

"Because... Because Lord N said so, alright Justin?"

"Lady... I'm not Justin! Stop calling me that!"

"What are you talking about, Justin? Thats your name silly!" The womans lip began quivering, and her eyes looked like they were about to water.

"My name is PYKE" P! Y! K! E" PYKE! WHY DO YOU KEEP CALLING ME JUSTIN!"

"Stop yelling at me!" The girl began to cry, her tears turning into solid silver drops before they fell into the water below them.

"Woah! I'm sorry lady, I didn't mean to hurt your feelings! Can we talk about this? And can you tell me why you keep calling me Justin?" Pyke did his best to pat her on the back.

"Fine..." She slowed down to a few sniffles, landing on to a platform of dark pink blocks.

"The reason I keep calling you Justin is... Because you look like my baby brother..." She pulled a photo from under her hat, which showed her and a young boy who looked exactly like Pyke, except with black eyes, white hair, and a grey version of his shirt and shorts.

"Wow... He does look like me..." Pyke held the photo carefully.

"So when I saw you... My mind kind of went haywire, making me believe that you were my little brother..."

"But where is your little brother?"

"My baby brother... He's dead... He was shot from the sky by a arrow, harvested for his tears!"

"Ouch... Sorry to hear that... But I think my dads worried about me... So I think I should go..."

The woman looked like she was ready to cry again when he said that.

"But I can stay here for a little, he can find me" She grabbed him in another hug.

"Names Gabrielle, by the way"

"Thats a pretty name" Pyke smiled.

* * *

"Alright... I've entered through that purple portal... And now I'm in some hellish place with glowing stones... And I see my son over there! And some womans holding him from escaping! I'LL SAVE YOU PYKE!" Sean jumped over the flowing lava in front of the blocky portal and the surrounding fire to run to his son.

"PYKE! I FINALLY FOUND YOU!"

"Dad!" Father and son shared a quick, warm hearted hug, Gabrielle watching with a slight smile.

"You kidnapped my son, you freak!" Sean pointed a accusing finger at her, making her eyes water up like before. She began to bawl, silver tears falling from her watery eyes.

"Dad, she thought I was her dead little brother, so she brought me back here to her home. It was just a simple misunderstanding. She didn't even try to hurt me, she just kept giving me nice hugs" Pyke stood in front of Gabrielle.

"Oh... But still, Pyke. I'm mad a little at you not destroying the rest of Peaches flowers! I told you to never settle for less when it comes to ruining Peaches prized possessions!"

"I wasn't trying to destroy her garden. I wanted to take some flowers to give to Samus. I was going to put the flowers back after, I swear!"

"Alright then... But next time, destroy all of her flow- oh wait, I just burnt the rest of them, so you couldn't finish off the rest if you even wanted to... That will take her weeks to grow more." Sean chuckled in a sinister manner.

A finger tapped Sean from behind.

"Excuse me" A stern female voice came from behind him.

"Yes?" Just as Sean turned around, a fireball hit him right in the face, setting him ablaze.

"AGH!" He ran around, trying to put it out.

"Why the hell are you making my friend cry?" The woman asked.

"I wasn't trying to make her cry... I was just..." Sean looked at the woman that threw the fireball into his face. She had fiery red hair, grey eyes, and only wore a yellow two piece and golden boots that went up to her calves.

"Uh..." Sean kept looking at her outfit, forgetting about the question.

"WELL?" She asked, tapping her foot impatiently.

"Oh! I-"

"Was trying to make Gabrielle cry to harvest her tears? Is that it?" She pointed at the solid silver tears lying around Gabrielle.

"What? No! No it's not like tha-"

"Oh, I think thats whats happening right now. And for doing that, I'm kicking your sorry behind out of here!" She grabbed him by the ear, pulling him to the black blocked portal.

"Ow! Ow! Ow!" Sean cried in pain, while also noticing the four golden rods floating around the girl.

"Now get your sorry ass out of my world!" She threw him in by the hair, watching him teleport back to where he came from. Pyke walked beside her two seconds later.

"Your pretty" Pyke complimented her.

"Thank you for the sweet comment, little guy." She patted him on the head. "Names Blaire"

"Pyke" He shook her hand lightly.

"I hope Gabrielle didn't squeeze you too much. She looks frail and weak, but shes surprisingly strong."

"No, she didn't hurt me at all."

"Thats good to hear. Sorry for the mix up by the way. Gabrielle can sometimes be a bit of a crybaby" Blaire explained.

"Its alright. It was cool to see this block land."

"Alright, take care little guy" Blaire helped Pyke up into the portal.

"Bye nice lady!" Pyke waved goodbye before disappearing in the portal.

"The older fellow wasn't trying to make me cry or hurt me, you know." Gabrielle floated next to Blaire.

"He wasn't? Then what was he doing?"

"That was Pykes father. He came in here to bring him back home. He was just frightened for his child, since I did kind of kidnap Pyke..."

"Oh... I guess I shouldn't have left that fire bomb in the back of his shirt then"

"DEAUGH"

Sean's scream could be heard coming from the portal.

"You think?" Gabrielle asked sarcastically. "Besides, you could have thrown him into the sea of lava below the ground were standing on. Get rid of him much more easily"

* * *

"I'm home everyone" Samantha came into the mansion, holding a luggage bag as well as some shopping bags.

"Mom!" Pyke and Telesia ran up to their mother and gave her a big hug.

"Hi Sam..." Sean sat on the couch, wearing a full body cast.

"Now do you know what its like to take care of everyone in the family? As well as our friends sometimes?" Samantha sat down next to him, reaching into her pocket.

"Yes... Believe me... I know now..." Sean sighed.

"And also, I used your credit card for my shopping spree"

"WHAT!" Sean yelled, looking at the maxed out card sitting on his chest.

"I'll pay you back eventually, don't worry sweetie" Samantha went up to their room to unpack her new clothes and her bag.

"Could things get any worse today?" Sean thought.

"Hey, why don't you try being more positive?" Young Sean walked into the room and looked down at his older self.

"How so?"

"Like this..." Young Sean cleared his throat.

"At least things couldn't get any better!" Young Sean shouted with a big smile.

"It doesn't work that way small me..." Sean began to float upstairs from Samanthas powers, where he would have to see her try on all the new clothes she bought and give his useless opinions on them for the rest of the evening.

A butterfly suddenly came from the sky, dropping a game case into Young Seans hands.

"Whats this?" Young Sean flipped the case over and looked at the title.

_ 'Half Life Two: Episode Three' _

"VALVE CAN COUNT TO THREE! THE BIGGEST DISCOVERY SINCE BANJO KAZOOIES SWAP'N'STOP!" The kid ran upstairs to his laptop excitedly, ready to play the Holy Grail of the gaming industry.

* * *

**Meanwhile outside...**

* * *

"I didn't know you were the gardening judge, Zelda" Peach walked towards her fabulous garden alongside Zelda.

"I love gardening. It gives me something to do at the castle. And it's a great way to liven up the place. Its also a lot of fun to see how other gardens are compared to mine"

"Well, here we- OH MY MUSHROOMS!" Peach looked at her flower garden, her flowers nothing but a pile of ashes.

"What happened to my babies!" She fell to her knees, her chances of winning the thousand smash coin reward going right down the warp pipe.

"And it looks like Nana wins with her ice and snow themed garden..." Zelda wrote onto her clipboard.

And then Peach cried herself to sleep about her crushing defeat.

* * *

**And to those of you who are wondering why this mediocre and crappy chapter took so long to be released...**

* * *

"Doritos... Wheres my Doritos..." Terror asked Princess Blaziken, sitting on the couch.

"There on the table right next to you, grab them" She replied.

"Too lazy... Don't want to put effort into something..." He moaned.

"You should release a new chapter of these Oneshots, Terror" Princess Blaziken suggested.

"I'll do it... After I get my Doritos..." Terror continued lying on the couch.

**A Month Later... **

"Heyo... Donkey Kong let's go, lets go..." Terror sang faintly, the bag of Doritos still sitting on the table.

"Really? I leave for a month and you STILL haven't grabbed your chips?"

"Here he comes, Banana Slamma..."

"TERROR!" Terror fell off the couch when Princess Blaziken yelled.

"What?"

"Release the darn chapter already!"

"Fine..." He headed to his computer.

"Good" Blaziken picked up the Doritos, opened them up, and began eating.

**[Dramatic Chipmunk, Super Meat Boy and The Binding of Issac]**

Terror turned his head in a 360 motion to see his bag of chips being eaten.

"I'll get you for eating my chips... Next time..." Terror glared at the authoress.

* * *

**Today's Lesson: Don't Leave Your Doritos Behind. As Someone Will Most Likely Steal Them From You When Your Not Looking **

**_Oh, and some woman named Kari arrived at the mansion. _**

**_"Hello Nega!" She waved at Nega Sean. _**

**_"Oh. LORD" Nega sweat dropped at her presence. _**

**_"Come here, handsome" She jumped on him, and began making out with him against his will._**

* * *

**The End! Now go away, I want my last week of Summer vacation to my self.**

** Oh, and Act One of Memory Lane has been completed alongside this new chapter update. I am also still accepting OCs for this story. Just provide whatever information you believe is neccessary.**

**Act Two of A Walk Down Memory Lane will be up in a few days.**

**So get your guns ready, your health buffed, and your disguise kits ready for Act Two: New Kids on the Fort**


	5. Child Abducting Program

**OC Oneshots n' Stuff**

**Chapter 5: Child Abducting Program**

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to their respective owners, both user owned and official**

**P.S: Please send in some ideas for chapters, and OCS, I need some ideas for this. Because I'm a knuckle head Mcspazitron**

* * *

"Alright, lets see what we have to get for the mansion..." Sean checked the list of groceries for the mansion.

"I'm gonna go get a processed and sugary cereal that will certainly kill my large intestine!" Young Sean ran ahead and off into the cereal isle.

"Oh well, lets hope that we can finish this off before he gets back to us" Sean began rushing to the meat section.

"Dad, why do you hate smaller dad?" Pyke asked, sitting in the grocery cart.

"Because he's annoying, he smells, and even worse, he almost spilt grape juice on my U-Clanka-A! It took me a month to paint the star in the design of the Achievement Hunter logo!"

"You seem to like hats a lot, Dad" Telesia sat in the kids seat.

"Why do you ask that?" Sean was wearing his Bolted Bushman, with a Balloonicorn floating behind him.

"Nothing..." The daughter looked away.

* * *

"Organ killing sugary goodness, where are you!?" Young Sean ran into the cereal isle, looking for his fattening cereal. What he wasn't expecting was to be running into a pink heart shaped breastplate. He collided with the obstacle, being knocked onto his behind.

"Who the hell was that?" The kid looked up to see a strange and horrifying sight that would scare the jibblies out of anyone.

Rouge The Bat

But she seemed different, taller, younger and... the certainly way bigger difference in the chest area.

"Aw! Your the cutest thing I've ever seen!" She picked him up into her arms, and gave a quick kiss.

"..."

Young Sean wiped the pink lipstick off his lips

"DID I JUST GET A KISS FROM A BAT!?"

"I just have to take you to Mary!" She ran off to go find this Mary person, with Young Sean trying to squirm from her arms.

"But I need to kill my organs please!" Young Sean just noticed how close his head was to her y'knows.

"... What was Sega smoking when they thought up this character?"

* * *

"Sweet, were finished and young me is nowhere to be found!" Sean was rushing to the register line.

"But... what will everyone say when they learn you left your younger self at the grocery store?" asked Pyke.

"Uh..." Sean noticed a child wandering around by himself, looking at some cheap toys. He looked about a year younger than both of his kids, and had silver hair and green eyes. He wore a dark green hoodie, shorts, and a creeper bandanna on his neck.

"We say that he was put into a child exchange program, and this is the kid he's switched with" Sean put the kid into the cart, right next to Pyke.

"Whats your name, kid?"

"Booker ssssssssssssir" Booker smiled.

"Alright, Booker, your doing us all a big favor, got it?" Sean asked.

"Got it, misssssssster!"

"WERE NEXT GUYS!" Sean rolled up to the open register.

* * *

"LET ME GO! I WANT TO KILL MY BOWELS WITH FATTENING CEREAL!" Young Sean kept wiping off the kisses the bat woman was giving him.

"Mary! Look at this cute little guy I found! an I keep him?"

Mary looked like the bat girl holding him.

"Hm, he is pretty adorable. Sure, go ahead, May" Mary answered.

"YAY!" May gave him a big kiss.

"STOP KISSING ME! You aren't Samus, Zelda, Rio, Luna, Blaze, or that new Kari chick, so you aren't allowed to do that! God, I wish they would kiss me instead of some giant freak of nature!" Young Sean glared.

"Your going to live with us, little guy"

"In a bat cave? With lots of guano? No thanks"

"No, but our house is great!" She brought him up to sit in the front seat with her.

"Hm... Usually I'm not allowed to sit in the front seat, so at least thats something good about being abducted by giant, creepy, nasty, disgusting, putrid, horrid, ugly, female bats" Young Sean was put onto Mays lap. Mary got into the drivers seat, and drove off to wherever they lived.

"You can use my breasts for cushions if you want, cutie" May hugged him tight.

"Man, if only Blaze would say that to me... And let go of me, you furry freak!"

* * *

"Were home, everybody" Sean came in, Pyke, Telesia, and Booker running from behind him.

"Who's that?" Nega asked, Kari cuddled up to him on the couch.

"Oh the new kid? Apparently my younger self joined a exchange program. This was the kid he switched with"

'You two, shut up! I'm trying to rob a rabbit of its riches"" Ganondorf was sitting at a poker table with Rio, Pit, Shiro, Luna and... A white rabbit?

"Ech, last time I played poker with a couple of strangers, a giant Russian man kept trying to turn me into a hat, a wrestler lost his shades, and I met a man with a thing for giraffes... A very FREAKY thing"

Max, the... hyperkinetic... rabbity... thing, began telling another story to everyone.

"Your starting to annoy even more than the smaller Sean." Rio sighed.

"Sean... A word, please?" Samantha whispered from upstairs

"One second" Sean replied, turning to Booker.

"Why don't you go get something to eat?" He pointed to the kitchen.

"You got it, sssssssir" The child headed to the kicthen

"Have I ever told you guys about the time Flint caught Artie Flopshark stealing money from the tenants next door from our office?"

"No, and no one cares"

"Flint saw Artie going door to door telling some stupid story about having to run really far or a bunch of people were going to die. And people were just handing him stacks of cash!" Max continued his story, ignoring Shiros opinion.

"That... sounds like a charity thing" Rio turned to the rabbit.

"Then why, pray-tell, throughout his vicious pummeling did Artie insist he need "10K"

"He didn't need "10K", he was running 10 K-ilometres for charity!"

"Long story short, Flint broke both of his legs and beat him to within an inch of his life"

"And that story was important why?" asked Shiro.

"Just show your cards and lets see who won this all in bonanza!"

* * *

"What did you do with Young Sean?!" Samantha yelled at her boyfriend.

"We kind of... Left him at the grocery store..."

"And you thought you could abduct another kid so you could make up a lie about a exchange program?"

Sean nodded.

"That's the worst plan you've come up with in days, even worse than when Nega tried to lure Maya to this story with a "Free Hot Boys for Soul Eating" sign..."

"It worked with Solleana that one night she ran off, so I thought it would have worked with her" Nega yelled from downstairs.

"Well, next time, try finding someone that isn't me to tie to the sign!" Sean hollered back.

**BOOM!**

"What the heck was that?!" Samantha shouted.

"Sounds like it came from the kitchen, lets go!"

* * *

"I have a house all to myself... Good thing I got rid of those damn bats..." Young Sean looked at the puddle of blood building at the closet, smiling at his work.

"And now... ITS TIME FOR DANCE AROUND WITH YOUR UNDERWEAR TIME WHILE YOU SING THE GOOFY GOOBER SONG TIME!" The kid put his own pair of underwear on his head, and began dancing around like a maniac around the now vacant house.

**BOOM!**

"Woah, that sounded like that was from next door! THEY MUST BE HAVING AN EVEN MORE AWESOME PARTY!"

Young Sean ran out of his new house, charging towards the very familiar mansion.

* * *

"What in the name of cheesy dingles is going on in here!?" Max looked into the kitchen.

The entire kitchen was blown up, water pouring from the busted sinks and washer, and all of the food smashed and burnt on the ground. And standing in the giant crater in the ground was Booker, covered in soot, eating a ham sandwich.

"Oh no... Dad, I think you brought a creeper hybrid into the house!" Telesia shouted to her dad, almost as shocked as everyone else at the massive damage.

"Thank the stars I took my cake I'm using for the cake baking competition out of the kitchen, it would have been destroyed!" Peach smiled at her giant pastry creation.

"Destroyed like... THIS?"

Sean smashed the cake into a thin paste with the sink he pulled from the explosion, laughing at his achievement in ruining Peaches day.

"PARTY TIME!"

Young Sean suddenly burst through the door, wearing his underwear on his head. Everyone turned their head to the door, confused at the sight of the kid.

"I know, aren't I amazing?" He asked.

"Amazing is not the word I would use, Young S***" Nega sighed, Kari cuddling up into his arms more.

"Sean... Your in BIG trouble..." Samantha was gritting her teeth, glaring holes into the pyro.

"Meep..." Sean squeaked. "Please don't smash my spine again..."

"No... I have a punishment MUCH MUCH more severe..."

Samantha turned to the stairs, whistling with her fingers.

"Oh Solleana~ I have someone for you to eat~"

"Oh no..." Sean muttered.

"I'm absolutely STARVING! Who is it?" The succubus asked.

"OH DEAR LORD NO!"

"Its good old Sean for ya!"

"Hm... I'm desperate, so sure. Bring him up!"

"NOOOO PLEASE SAMANTHA! SHE HASN'T BEEN FED IN A WEEK! PLEASE!" Sean cried to his girlfriend.

"Should have thought of the consequences of bringing home a Creeper Gijinka" Samantha ignored his cries, dragging him roughly up the stairs and down the right hall.

"All's well that ends well, right?" Young Sean asked.

"STOP IT!" Max yelled at the kid.

"What?"

"WHATEVER YOUR DOING RIGHT NOW!"

"Talking?" asked the kid.

"Yes! Its so irritating!"

"Your the best character ever, Max. Just for saying that"

Nega high fived the rabbit thing.

"Screw you guys, I'm going to my room!" Young Sean ran upstairs, over the screaming of poor Sean getting *CENSORED*

* * *

**And then Sean experienced night terrors involving what happened in that room for the rest of the week**

**And Peach cried herself to sleep again, wondering why the world hated her.**

**Next Chapter...**

**TROGDORRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR! (Maybe...)**


	6. Entire House Is Babies!

**OC Oneshots N' Stuff**

**Chapter 6: Entire House Is Babies!**

**Note: This idea was submitted by Princess Blaziken Anyone want to do this stupid disclaimers?**

**Nega Sean: Alright... WAIT! WHY ARE THESE PEOPLE ON THE REGISTRATION LIST! AHHHHH! *Runs away***

**Whatever, lets go!**

* * *

**[Mom's Town, Mother Three]**

"God damn it White! Stop squirming!" Nega was currently tying White of the Ninja Squad to his 'free hot men for soul eating' sign.

"So what do I do now, Nega?" Asked White.

"Jus stay there, and don't struggle." Nega ran inside with his fishing rod, connected to the back of Whites shirt.

"Ok... Can I at least have a 3DS?"

"No"

"Okay..." The ninja of snow did a 'okay face'.

* * *

"She hates you Nega, she's not going to come here" Sean sighed, watching as his shadow clone sat at the window, wearing some fishing gear.

"I'm gonna try damn it!" He glued his eyes to the sill, literally, waiting for his target.

_"ATTREEEEEEYYYYUUU!" _

Everyone could hear Terror shouting from the basement.

"I wonder what Terror is doing... He's been down there for quite some time" Samantha asked, looking at the door.

"Well, why don't we go and ask him?" Sean headed to the door, grabbing the handle.

"DON'T OPEN THAT DOOR OLDER ME! IT PROBABLY LEADS TO A WORLD OF WONDER AND THINLY DISGUISED RELIGIOUS ALLEGORY!" Young Sean shouted, standing next to him.

"That's just crazy talk, little me. What could go wrong?"

"Probably everything you could imagine"

Sean put his grip back onto the door handle, twisting it, and pulling opening the door.

A giant stream of pink shot out from the basement doorway, sending everyone near it flying across the living room.

_"LOOK MOM! NO HANDS! WEEEEE!"_ Terror came flying out from the basement, crashing through the roof and back into the author realm.

"Ow... What the heck was that?" Sean then just noticed a little girl standing next to him, with black short hair, green eyes, and wearing a pink skirt and blouse.

"What the heck? Where did this kid come from?"

Another kid came down from upstairs, this one had platinum blonde hair, baggy black shorts and a shirt, and two oversized large vampire fangs hanging from her mouth.

"Oh no... HE TURNED THEM INTO MUNCHKINS!"

A small Rio with smaller tiny wings and no glasses walked up to him, as well as a small Dark with longer hair. Next came little Luna, with a shamrock shirt and her hair hitting he floor.

"OH GOD! THEY ALL TURNED INTO OOMPA LOOMPAS!"

The small girl in pink smacked him over the head.

"Sorry..."

A child Blaze Tempest came from downstairs also, wearing a sailors shirt, a blue skirt, and black Mary Janes.

"Gwen Stacy is better than Mary Jane!" Young Sean said, looking at all the kids.

"They were all turned into little kids! What the hell!" The pyro sighed, turning back to the black haired girl next to him.

"So... You must be..."

She held out a little sticky note, reading 'Samannta'

"Oh yeah, you used to have black hair" He patted her on the head, getting a glare from little Nightmare.

"So... How the brown do we get them back to normal?"

"Figure something out! Go downstairs and look for something!" Small Luna yelled in a French and Irish accent.

"I'll check!" Con the Pokemon Trainer came running from downstairs, heading for the basement.

"Thanks dude. Now, is anyone here hungry?"

Everyone of the kids raised their hands, even Young Sean.

"What do you guys want?"

"Grilled cheese!"

"Blood!"

"French toast!"

"Cheeseburgers it is then!"

Everyone face palmed at Sean's ignorance.

"Young me, entertain them for a bit" Sean headed to the kitchen.

"With what?"

"I don't know, a story or something!"

"Alright then" Young Sean turned back to all of the de-aged women.

"Go settle down in the living room, I need to get the book I've been working on" The past version of Sean ran back upstairs and into his room.

Little Samantha stood next to Sean, holding some buns up for him.

"Aw, thanks little Sam. Your so helpful, even when your tiny!" Sean gave her a quick hug, making her smile

* * *

"Alright everyone, it's time for story time!" Young Sean sat down on a stool in front of the confused girls sitting on the couches. The door suddenly opened

"Hello? Any women in here?"

A man walked in, wearing a torn black jacket, a white shirt, and dark blue jeans. He also had platinum hair, green eyes, and a scar on his left cheek.

"No. What are you, a pedophile? Do you not see all those little girls on the couch?" Nega asked, pointing to the kids.

"The man outside on the sign told me that your house had some cute chicks in here, so I thought I would come in and seduc- I mean, say hello to them. Names Krowe by the way" the man explained.

"Well, do you want to come and listen to my book I stol- created?" Young Sean asked.

"No, I don't want to listen to your-"

**BANG!**

Krowe looked at the bullet holes made in the door by Young Sean's shotgun.

"Let me ask you again, do you or do you not want to read my book?" The kid asked again, blowing some smoke from his shotgun.

"Yes sir!" Krowe sat down with all the little girls quickly, looking as Young Sean putting away the shotgun.

"Alright here we go!"

* * *

_Everyone Is Different_

_By Strong- Young Sean_

_Everyone is different_

_No two people are alike_

_Some people are about to be hit by a truck._

_Alex has five seconds_

_Some people are very tall and merciless_

_Lupus is destroying San Antonio_

_Some people wear glasses_

_Dark looks like a dude_

_Some people are squirrel handed_

_Solleana is a weird name_

_Some people have braces_

_Some people have headgear_

_I do not because I am too hot_

_Some people have rigged the enemy base with explosives_

_Tavish has not, he was too drunk_

_Some people have French accents, and those are hot_

_Luna is a severe hottie_

_Some people are being fangoriously devoured by a gelatinous monster._

_Negas legs are being digested_

_Everyone is different._

_No two people are not on fire_

_Awwwwwww_

* * *

"The end! So how did everyone like it?"

Everyone in the room was either disgusted, shocked, disturbed, or both.

"That story is bad and you should feel bad for reading it"

"GUYS! THERE'S A RECIPE FOR A ANTIDOTE FOR THIS!" Con came running from upstairs, holding a note.

"How do we make it?" Sean asked, little Samantha standing next to him.

"We need a strand of hair from every victim of this transformation. It will only change them back if we get all the victims hair" Con read aloud.

"Done" Young Sean held out some strands of hair.

"That was easy... Except... I think we're forgetting about someone else..."

Some rumbling could be heard from outside.

"Oh wait... Albatria... But she was basically her age when I created her... But THAT would mean..."

**SMASH!**

The horrifyingly powerful natural disaster, the Alatreon, burst through the wall, scaring everyone.

"She turned back into what her species actually is!" Sean yelled, looking up at his deformed creation.

Albatria, the Alatreon, began charging up a fireball, ready to kill everyone.

"Calm down Alby! Calm down!" Sean jumped in front of everyone, flailing his arms at the elder dragon. She calmed down immediately, giving her master a giant playful lick.

"Ow! Your tongue is bumpy! Stop it girl!" Albatria nodded, sitting down and crushing poor Captain Falcon behind her.

"We're going to need a scale from you, otherwise this potion isn't going to work. Can you please give us one?" Sean asked, patting his creations foot.

Albatria nodded, a very sharp looking scale falling from her wing.

"Oh, and it also said that we could have just boiled some water and pour it on there heads."

"Why didn't you say that before!?" Captain Falcon shouted from under Albatria.

"I didn't read the fine print. Now, just give me the ingredients so I can make the antidote"

Young Sean gave the trainer all of the hairs, as well as the large scale.

"Good. Now, give me a bit so I can make it. It should be another half an hour"

"Just hurry up! I hate being young!" Child Nightmare shouted.

"On another note. I BEAT TWO GIANT BATS! Who I guess to some are supposed to be major hotties." Young Sean fist pumped into the air.

"I can stand any woman! No matter how hot they are! I am invincible to them!"

"Oh really?" Nega was still sitting at the window, waiting for something to bite.

"Yeah really! I am invincible! Their charms won't defeat me!" Young Sean smiled, the doorbell suddenly ringing.

"Survive these two without falling for them or paying attention to them for two weeks, and I'll give you twenty thousand dollars" Nega smirked, standing by the door.

"Bring it on! I can take that challenge!" Young Sean slammed open the door, and his eyes grew big when he saw the two.

The first girl has long red hair with black streaks, tied at the end with a ponytail, she also had golden brown eyes. The woman also wore a black shirt with a purple full moon on it, which hugged her great figure and large chest, along with her black pants with some red stripes going down their sides. But the weird thing about her was that she had the ears, tail, and claws of a Zoroark.

The woman next to the first one yellow orange eyes, long reddish-orange hair with some yellow at the end, and stood at 5'5. She wore a molten lava red shirt, orange pants, with red sandals and red wrist rings. Some bangs covered her left eye, which was colored violet at the end. She also wore orange gloves.

"Why hello Alexia Zoroark and..." Nega looked at the second girl.

"Sora the Flame" She smiled

"Sora, got it. Aren't you going to say hello, little Sean?"

Young Sean was standing there, motionless like a statue, with his eyes closed tight.

"Is he alright?" Asked Alexia.

"Oh, he's just a little shy. That's all"

Sora curiously poked him lightly on the forehead, watching in confusion as the kid just fell over, still in his pose before.

"Is he going to be okay?" Sora turned to Nega.

"He's just shy to new people! Talk to him and sit with him whenever possible, so that he can warm up to you. Also, bring him chili cheese fries if you can, he loves those"

"Alright then" The two new arrivals stepped over the still unmoving Young Sean, followed by Nega.

"Let me show you to your rooms, their right near Young Sean's room coincidentally" The group headed upstairs.

All of a sudden, another Young Sean came up from underneath the couch.

"Phew. Good thing I made this statue version of myself" The kid picked the spitting image of himself off the floor.

"I don't think I have a chance in this contest... Those two are smoking..." He sighed.

"But I can't give up! No matter how much I want to pet her soft looking ears, or talk to them... Or let them bring me fries... Damn it Nega..."

The fishing rod near the window suddenly started to shake.

"I GOT A BITE!"

Nega came flying from upstairs, swooping down onto his seat. He quickly began to reel in White, hearing a thump at the door two seconds later.

"I finally got my Maya to come here!" Nega tree open the door, but jumped back in shock.

White was laying on the ground, confused and shirtless, while a woman was lying on top of him. The woman had pale skin, strange purple eyes, long wavy brown hair, and a completely white schoolgirl outfit that was very tight and revealing of her figure, as well as knee socks and black tap dance shoes.

"Oh god... Not you! OF ALL THE DEMONS I COULD HAVE PULLED IN, IT JUST HAD TO BE JADE FREAKING MOREAU!" Nega grunted, running over to Sean.

* * *

"Drink up everyone, it will make you all grow back to normal"

All of the changes girls were chugging down their potions, eager to return to normal size.

"Sean, I hate to tell you this, but we've got another succubus with us" Nega stomped up to him.

"Who?"

"Hello, handsome" Jade sat very close to Jeff.

"Blaaaa! Get away from me and my pants!" The teen ran upstairs, trying to get away from the new demon.

"Damn it! Solleana is too much! Now we have HER!? This is just getting worse and worse..."

"And why am I so bad?" Solleana and Jade glared at him, getting closer.

"Me and my big mouth..."

* * *

**And then they both ate his soul**

**Nega: I will win this contest little Sean**

**Young Sean: No, I WILL WIN!**

**Nega: Shut up little man! I will destroy you!**

**YOU TWO ARE EVEN BIGGER IDIOTS THEN ME!**


	7. A Heating Competition

**OC Oneshots N Stuff**

**Chapter 7: A Heating Competition**

* * *

**Nega: Thank you Deathzilla for the chapter idea, so that I can defeat little Sean in our bet.**

**Young Sean: I WILL NEVER LOSE!**

**Nega: Whatever. Got any other ideas so I can win?**

**Young Sean: NOTHING WILL BEAT ME!**

* * *

**[Cheap Shop, Scott Pilgrim The Game]**

"Hi, little Sean" Sora sat next to the kid on the couch who was just sitting there looking at the TV like a statue.

"So, how are you doing?" She put a hand on his shoulder, making a waterfall of sweat fall down his face.

"Huh? Are you okay?"

"Oh he's fine, he's just missing his favorite five hour marathon of My Little Pony, that's all!" Nega turned the channel to Young Sean's most hated show.

"Oh, okay..."

Sora then noticed the kid silently crying next to her.

"Are you sure this is what he wants?" The hybrid looked up at the shadow clone.

"He likes it when you hug him too, he's just a little shy still"

"Like this?" She wrapped her arms around the kid in a hug, not noticing he was crying even more silently.

"Perfect! Now stay with him and watch it with him while I make him his favorite chocolate peanut butter cookies." Nega ran off into the kitchen, leaving the kid in hell.

* * *

"Damn it! I thought changing the channel to that horrible show would surely have made him crack..." Nega grunted

"Why don't you just hold a swimsuit contest?" Solleana suggested, filing her nails on the island.

"I can do that?" Asked Nega, puzzled.

"Sure you can, he'll crack easily one he sees them in swimsuits"

"That's a great idea!"

"And then I can devour the souls of all- I mean, you can keep all that cash you betting against him"

"I'm gonna get the judges and stage set up right now!" Nega ran outside.

"And now, I can load up on souls for the next week..." The succubus smiled devilishly.

* * *

**[Suburban Tram, Scott Pilgrim The Game]**

Everyone in the house was piled outside for this swimsuit contest, for some reason. Some were there for the food, others for the girls, and some for both.

"Phew... Glad I got out of there... I thought I was about to snap... Damn it Nega, why did you trick me into the extra five gran for not accepting food from you or the two girls?"

Young Sean thought.

"And here is your seat, Alexia. Funny how its near Young Sean..." Nega pulled out the chair very close to Young Sean's out so Alexia could sit down, wearing a tight black two piece with red flowers on it.

"Oh god... I think I might lose after all..."

* * *

**[Boss Time, Scott Pilgrim The Game]**

Young Sean

Vs

Alexia in a two piece

**[Music Ends]**

* * *

"It's funny... I swore those thing fit me better yesterday when I went for a swim..." She sighed, tugging on the straps.

"Yeah, weird..." Nega made the sewing machine behind his back melt into the air.

"Anyways, are you liking the contest, little Sean?" As soon as Alexia tried talking to him, he began to break out into a sweat.

"Let's take some pictures for the year book, shall we?" Nega pulled out a camera.

"Alright" Alexia put her arms around the kid in a hug, resting her head on his.

"So soft... Going to sneeze..." Young Sean's left eye began twitching as the hybrids Zoroark ears brushed against his head.

"Alexia, can you move up a little more? Your not quite into the shot..."

Alexia nodded, straightening up more.

"If I could even breathe... I would probably have either fainted, or my face would have been turning red from where my head is currently resting..." Young Sean was holding his breathe, his face turning purple.

"Shoot, I forgot the batteries at the table! Stay in that pose, I'll be right back with them" Nega began to walk off slower than molasses to he table, leaving the gijinka and kid in the pose.

* * *

"Hey, Kari" Nega walked up to the girl.

"What is it, my Nega?" She asked, wearing a revealing purple two piece.

"Go take a picture with Alexia over there, so that you can show her up"

"Why, I'll certainly do that for you!" She gave him a quick hug, running to the Zoroark hybrid and stressed kid.

* * *

"Hello... Alexia..." Kari sat down into the other chair next to Young Sean, making him sweat even more

"Oh no... I forgot that Nega added on her to the list of girls I cannot talk, or pay attention to..."

"Hello... Kari..." Alexia watched the other girl grab Young Sean into another hug, much like her pose currently.

"Alright everyone, say cheese in three..." Nega came back with the batteries

They both began to squeeze him harder.

"Two"

Tighter and tighter they hugged him

"One"

"If Nega doesn't take the picture soon... My heads gonna be crushed between their who ha's..." Young Sean thought, losing feeling in his head as he had trouble breathing.

"There! That was the first one" The two girls released the kid from their arms, watching him fall to the ground and gasp for air.

"Aw, we were crushing him between us during that photo! We're sorry!"

Young Sean just sat down into his chair, making sure not to look at them.

"Alright one more picture and I need you to be in this pose..." Nega quickly whispered into the two women's ears.

"Are you sure?" Alexia asked

Nega nodded

"Well alright then"

Kari and Alexia put their lips onto Young Sean's cheeks.

"Alright, say cheese"

He took another picture, annoyed at how the kid was just sitting there with bug eyes.

* * *

**In Young Sean's mind...**

* * *

**[Professional Griefers, Deadmau5]**

"RAVE UNTIL THE DAWN COMES!"

Young Sean was on a classic disco floor, doing the can can in a pair of dress pants... And nothing else...

Behind him, the backup dancers, were a Robotic Break Dancing Hank Hill, Solleana on a pole, A River Dancing Scooby Doo, and a robotic moving rainbow colored Pyke.

The DJ?

Saxton Hale

"I WIN EVERYTHING!" Young Sean cheered.

* * *

**[Music Stops]**

"Uh... Is he okay?" Kari asked, looking down at a passed out Young Sean, lying on the ground floor with one of his feet twitching.

"He's just happy that he's going to be a judge, that's all" Nega began dragging the passed out kid to the front of the crowd, putting him into the middle of the judge chairs.

"I'm a Wario! I'm a gonna judge you!" Wario laughed.

"Hey little me" Sean took the other judge chair.

"Your a judge also?" Young Sean asked

"Yeah, it was either that, or be on demon patrol. And well..."

* * *

"Oh boy, this is the tenth sucker today!" Solleana was dragging a unconscious Alex Java behind her, heading to the outhouse. She threw the door open, and found a not so unexpected surprise.

"Do you mind?!" Jade and Krowe were in the outhouse, making out, and Solleana had just interrupted them.

"Oh real classy! Making out in the port-a-potty, that's SOOOO original!" Solleana dragged the unconscious person into the garden shed, and locked the door.

* * *

"Yeah, I don't think so..." Sean said.

"Everyone, sit down! It's time for this stupid contest!" Nega yelled from the stage, watching as all of the mansion guests sat down.

"Good! Now here's the first of the ladies, Kari the Dark!"

Kari walked onstage, ten nose cracks coming from the crowd.

"I'm a say... 3 out of a 10"

Kari hit the man in yellow and purple with a dark ball.

"And I say... Seven?" Sean shrugged.

"And what about you, Young Sean? Surely you have to look at our beautiful contestant to give a rating" Nega chuckled, watching the young kid beginning to crack under pressure

"A hot chick in a bikini wants me to say how hot she is... Damn it, I think I lost this..."

Young Sean was about to open his mouth and give his rating.

"And since we're basically the same person, his rating is seven also" Sean spoke up.

"Wait... Can he do that?" Nega was confused.

"It's perfectly fine with me" Kari headed backstage.

"Fine, whatever! Here comes our next contestant!"

"Don't worry little me, Samantha told me all about the bet you took with Nega. I'll cover you for the girls you can't talk to" The pyro patted the kid on the head.

"Really? Sweet! Thanks old me! The girls are Alexia, Sora, and Kari!"

"Ouch, that's going to be tough for someone like you. I have your back though"

"Thanks pal!"

The two Sean's brofisted each other, ready to take on the rest of the contestants.

* * *

**[Rock Club, Scott Pilgrim The Game. Best. Soundtrack. EVAR!]**

"Blaze Tempest"

Blaze came walking on stage, wearing a white, black, blue, green, and gold bikini that was tied up around the neck, and a blue skirt

Five nosecracks went off in the crowd.

"Eh... 3 out of 10"

Blaze glared at the fat man

"TEN!" Young Sean cheered

"Seven" Sean shrugged.

* * *

"Alexia Zoroark..."

Alexia walked onstage, twenty five nose explosions going off from the crowd.

"I don't think I've used this one yet... But 3 out of a ten..."

Alexia hit Wario with a shadow ball

"I say eight and ten for both of us"

* * *

"Solleana Borg"

The demon woman came out onto the stage, wearing a bikini made of strings.

Half of the males had a one giant nose explosion.

"I guess... 3 out of a 10"

The succubus threw her scimitar through his forehead.

"TEN MILLION!" Young Sean was drooling.

"Zero" Sean flipped the finger.

* * *

"Nightmare Doom"

The vampire came from the curtains, wearing a black strapless two piece

15 nose explosions went off in the crowd.

"I don't think I've given anyone else this rating... But 3 out of 10"

His head came flying off once Nightmare threw her bone scythe at him.

"Ten!"

"A Billion... And..."

"I accuse this contestant of seducing the judge!" Samantha stomped up to the table.

"I am not!"

Nightmare was sitting on Sean's lap, stroking his shirtless chest, and left a whole bunch of black lip marks on his face.

"DISQUALIFIED!"

* * *

"Damn it! I need to get Sean away from him..." Nega growled, glaring at the two.

"Nightmare!"

"What do you want, loser?" Nightmare walked up to the shadow clone.

"Go distract Sean for a bit, and take him to the outhouse"

"If it gives me a chance alone with Sean, them I'll do it!" She ran up to the judge table.

* * *

"It's the last contestant, are you ready for this?" Sean asked the past version of himself.

"Sure am, thanks again pal" He high fived the older Sean.

"Let's get this show on the-"

Nightmare came out of nowhere, snatching his wallet from him.

"HEY! Give me my wallet back Nightmare!"

"You'll have to catch me first, Seanie~" she tucked it into her bikini top, running to the outhouses with Sean pursuing her.

"And now, here's our final contestant... Sora the Flame! In Beast Form!"

Sora now had lava red hair that went past we shoulders, reptilian green eyes with red sclera, and now had a very large chest and was wearing a very tight yellow two piece.

Eighteen nose explosions went off in the crowd, followed by five nose cracks.

"Let's see here... 3 out of-"

The angry woman melted Wario in a fire tornado.

"DOH I MISSED!" Was the last thing he yelled.

Young Sean was looking into the mirror he was using for looking at the contestants, checking out Sora.

A little heart floated from his head just before he hid it.

"Oh no... It's either look and talk to a hot, older woman, or die in a fire tornado..." Young Sean thought, feeling her glaring down at him.

* * *

**Meanwhile with Sean and Nightmare...**

* * *

"Nightmare! Give me back my wallet!" Sean had cornered the vampire, who just smiled seductively at him.

"I will... If you go into that port-a-potty and take off your clothes..."

"Hm..." Sean walked up to her.

"Nah"

He just pulled the wallet from her bikini, running back to the judging tables.

"HEY! YOU OWE ME SOME FUN TIME!" She began stomping after him.

After all of that nonsense, a very old looking man walked up to the first outhouse.

"DO YOU MIND!?" Krowe and Jade were in it, buck naked.

"I'm sorry, sirs..." Hans Moleman moaned, closing the door.

"Did you just call me 'sir'?!" Jade, followed by Krowe stepped out of the outdoor bathroom device, pulling out their weapons.

"I just wanted a place to sit down"

And then they attacked him.

"Oh no. My brains"

* * *

**Back at the judging table...**

* * *

"WELL!?" Sora tapped her foot impatiently.

"I think I've lost... Oh well... At least I lost to her..."

Young Sean was about to open his mouth, when Sean sat down into his chair quickly.

"I say eight and eight for us!" He yelled, saving the kids bet.

"DARN IT! All right, lets just choose the winner of this stupid contest!"

All of the selected contestants stood on stage, awaiting the results.

"And the winner is..."

Terror suddenly swooped down from the sky, grabbing the trophy.

_"ME!"_

The author flew back into the sky.

"I can't even give the trophy to who I want! God damn it!" Nega stomped off inside, following the crowd of people entering back into the mansion.

"Thanks for saving me, old me!" Young Sean looked up to the older Sean.

"No problem, little-"

"YOU OWE ME!" Nightmare began to drag him into the household.

"AHHHHH! YOU OWE ME 1000 FOR ALBATRIAS SHOTS!" Sean screamed before he disappeared inside with the vampire girl.

* * *

**[Select A Character, Scott Pilgrim The Game. DAT SOUNDTRACK]**

"I won another day! Maybe I can win this bet, and get all of that money! Think of all the chili fries, video games, and hats that money could buy me!" Young Sean cheered, wearing green pajamas. He stood at the front of the door, wondering why if was open a bit.

"I think someone may be in my room..." Young Sean put the mirror he had into the doorway of his room.

"Alright, so after you play a game of Super Smash Brothers with him, tuck him to sleep and give him a kiss on the head" Nega was explaining to Kari, who was sitting on his bed with a plate of cookies and a wii remote.

"Andddd I'm sleeping in the basement with Albatria..." The kid stomped downstairs.

* * *

**And then he had to spend a whole night with Albatria nibbling on his head.**

**The End**

**Ideas are always welcome, and I am considering all of the different and great ideas I've been submitted. Thanks for the submissions!**

**Young Sean: DAY THREE SURVIVED! NOTHING WILL STOP MY QUEST FOR THIRTY GRAND!**


	8. Halloween Special Part One

**OC Oneshots N' Stuff**

**Halloween Special Part 1: Jane Does Room Mate**

**And so for this Halloween special that may or may not be late, everyone's favorite psychotic Soldier will bring in his very special roommate!**

* * *

"Ugh... Tell me why you brought me here again, Jane?"

"Well, Merasmus, I felt bad for ruining your home, turning it into a raccoon sanctuary, and burying your fridge filled with sour cream. So I decided that you can be my roommate again! Just like old times, eh pal?" Jane Doe slapped the wizard on the shoulder.

"Maybe living with a bunch of rabid raccoons is a much better living situation..."

"Here we are! The Crash, I mean, Smash Mansion!"

The taxi parked out in front of the Smash Mansion. Young Sean and Telesia were sitting on the front porch, playing some Pokemon.

"Come on! I'll show you the second bathroom I made in Samson's room!"

A super missile blew up over his head.

"It's SAMUS!" The space bounty hunter slammed her window shut.

"Woah! Is that Merasmus?!" Young Sean and Telesia were already standing in front of the two characters.

"Yes... This is Merasmus mortals... Who are-"

"Can you do the trick where you made your soul leave your body!?" Telesia asked.

"No. I don't want to-"

"PLEASEEEEEE?"

The two children gave the old man puppy dog eyes.

"Fine."

The soul of Merasmus exited out from his body, giving a unearthly bellow and screech at the two kids.

"Woah! That was awesome! I want to go tell older me!" Young Sean and Telesia ran off to the mansion to tell Sean.

"Off you two go. Heh, I may not hate this place after- SOLDIER!"

"Yeah?" Jane Doe asked.

"ARE YOU BURNING MY BODY!?"

"Yeah, I thought you were dead"

"I'VE BEEN TALKING TO YOU THIS WHOLE TIME! HOW DIDN'T YOU NOTICE!?" The green soul of the wizard shouted.

"Since when are you NOT talking?" The RED Soldier shrugged.

The soul of Merasmus picked the Soldier up by his collar.

"JANE I AM GOING TO KILL YOU!"

"You can't kill me! Don't you remember last year in the middle of summer?"

"What are you... Oh... You ate that entire bottle of 'kill me come back stronger' pills..."

"And I also ate all of your heart medication!"

"SOLDIER! YOU ARE GOING TO FIND ME A NEW BODY! RIGHT! NOW!"

"Alright alright. Calm down Merasmus. Lets go find someone for you to possess. There's got to be someone who's willing to relinquish their bodies for some crazy old wizard they haven't met or heard of before! But right after I take a quick bathroom break in the third bathroom I made in Looneys room!"

A knife bounced off the back of the mans helmet.

"LUNA!" Luna stomped back into the house angrily.

"Alright, lets try at the pool first. Most body possessions happen by bodies of water"

"Says who?" Merasmus asked.

"Says Google. Now lets go ask those fruitcakes looking down the hole the author built in."

* * *

"Why the hell did Terror put this in the backyard?" Lupus looked down the hole filled with sharp teeth and torches.

"He said it had something to do with ghost fort. And airblasting idiots" Krowe shrugged.

"Wonder how deep this thing goes..." Zach, the RED Scout asked.

"Looks pretty deep..." Jeff muttered.

"HEY YOU FOUR!"

"AHHHHHHHHHHGHHHHHHHH!" Jeff shrieked, jumping a little into the air, right over the hole, where he fell down.

"What the hell is that thing behind you?" Krowe pointed at the soul of Merasmus.

"This is my roommate! Merasmus! He needs a new body, and I was wondering if any of you wante to give up your flesh and blood so he can possess your bodies!"

"No"

"Get out of here"

"Uh, no!"

"Alright... Looks like you three are off the list of potential roommates..."

"Get lost, boo berry" the incubus glared at the bodiless wizard.

"Did you just make a reference about CEREAL!?"

"Oh no..."

"AHHHHHH!"

"What the f*********"

Lupus, Zach, and Krowe all disappeared down the hole, thanks to a certain wizards spell.

"Hey! I wanted to push private twinkle toes into the hole! You're no fun Merasmus!" Jane Doe pouted.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Zach could still be heard, screaming his head off.

"What about one of those four?" Merasmus pointed a finger over by the swamp water filled pool.

"Sure, lets go ask them, pal!"

"AHHHHHHH- Holy crap this goes on forever" The Scout sighed, still falling down the hole with the other two men.

* * *

"So... Why is the giant Russian whale dressed up like that?" Nightmare, wearing a Ada Wong outfit, sat in a pool chair, staring at the RED Heavy

"HEAVY IS MADE OF SUGAR PLUMS!" Nikolai, wearing a tutu, fairy wings, and a tiara, shouted.

"Uh... No clue..." Alexia, wearing a outfit much like Felicia's from Darkstalkers , shrugged.

"Oh no... It's the nasty donut eating rocket launcher guy..." Solleana, dressed in a Skullgirls Nurse Valentine outfit, sighed.

"Hello ladies and... Sickle and hammer? Are any of you bored of having bodies?"

"No-"

"You are! Well, you should give your bodies up to my good buddy Merasmus! He's a wizard!"

"Baby wizard man summoned Monoculous! He does not get fairy wish!" Nikolai glared at the soul.

"He started it by not washing the dishes" Merasmus pointed at the Soldier.

"Get lost. Or else I'll turn you into one of my thralls..." The vampire in the red dress bared her fangs.

"AGH!"

A loud bell sounded through the air, as the corpses of Jeff, Lupus, Zach, and Krowe fell from a portal and fell into the swamp pool.

"So why did Terror put that in?"

Albatria, going au natural in the pool, rose from the water.

"Hurray! More victims for me to eat" The Alatreon Gijinka dragged the dead bodies underwater.

Nikolai turned to Alexia.

"Brush Heavies hair!"

"But you don't have any-"

"BRUSH IT!"

* * *

"Hey there Blarg! Do you want to give up your body for a wacky magician?"

"There's someone inside of her already, thank you" Blazerella spoke for Blaze.

"Ah! No! Not the crazy weather god who performed karaoke at my grandfathers funeral! NOOOOO!" Merasmus floated away quickly

"He's shy around deities. That's all."

"WHY DID YOU HAVE TO SING ELTON JOHN! WHYYYYYYYY!"

"Of maybe your just a horrible singer"

Blaze sent the RED Soldier flying off in a tornado.

* * *

"Willing to buy your body!"

"GO AWAY!" Peach hit Jane Doe over the head.

"DEMOPANNNNNN!"

Sean smacked her across the face with another frying pan, turning her into a Stout Shako.

"And this is why you don't send a princess to a frying pan fight!" Sean stomped back into the house.

"We'll never find me a new body..."

"Yeah, your right... Just please don't do what you did like in Scream Fortress 4..."

"How about her?" Merasmus pointed over yonder.

* * *

"Trick of treat!"

"Oh, your trick or treating already?" Hal looked down at Pyke and Telesia.

"Yeah, I don't want to take them out too late, this is a decent time for kids their age" Samantha patted Pyke on the head.

Pyke was wearing a smaller replica of the Horseless Headless Horsemann, including a small headtaker he carried behind him. Telesia was dressed much like Peacock from Skullgirls, holding a little cartoon bomb filled with candy.

"Alright, just take the candy and go. I have a date later on today, and I want to get ready for it"

"Hey mister Hal! Check out my cool talking axe!"

"What are you- AHHHHHH!"

Pyke had accidentally swung his headtaker a little too high, cutting off the poor mans head.

"Oh dear..." Telesia pulled a potato sack out of her hat, putting Hal and his head into it.

"I'll hide this out back..."

"Come on Pyke, lets go visit the next room while your sister does that, okay?" Samantha grabbed her sons hand, and led him back into the house.

"The axe whispered to me..." Pyke muttered.

* * *

"Who? Silverback? Ha! She wouldn't let you anywhere near her or her family! I remember when I tried to give Pyke a reasonable haircut. Boy, was I surprised to find my left arm stuck up my-"

"Fine then. If you can't get me a body, then I'll just kill everyone you know!"

Merasmus began levitating into the air, holding some cards in his hand.

"No! I don't want to be kicked out of the house for the sixteenth time! They weren't too happy when they found out I was feeding Blurpies favorite shortcake to a group of raccoons!"

"POYO! (It's Kirby!)" The pink puffball yelled.

"THE SPELL I SHALL NOW CAST ON YOU ALL... Is... DANCE BONANZA!"

Soon, everyone that resided in the mansion, teleported out in the front of the house.

"What the Koopa!?" Bowser yelled.

"Dance you fools! DANCE!"

Everyone, including Merasmus, began to do the Thriller.

"Born to dance brotha!" Zach bragged.

"Must. Think. About. Sensible haircuts." Jane Doe grunted.

"Oh god! Stop the dancing! Please! I hate Thriller!" Captain Falcon whined.

"I can do a decent dance for once!" Young Sean smiled.

"Alright alright. Enough of this! IT IS TIME FOR... RAINING JARATE! I am so... SO... Sorry for this one..."

"Everyone run back inside!" The teen pyro, Sean screamed, leading a large mob of frightened smashers and OCs back in the mansion.

"Except for you!" Sean threw Peach back outside, right when all of the mysterious jars of yellow liquid rained down on her.

* * *

"And Peaches screaming as raining jars of piss break onto her is all thanks to me! Leon Kennedy!" Sean smiled back to everyone. Samantha sighed

"Alright, so how are we-"

"BITCH. DUMPSTER!"

"Sean..."

"Oh... Sorry, Resident Evil 4..." Sean looked away from his girlfriend quickly.

"Alright, so how are we going to-"

"BIG HEADS! AS TOLD IN PROPHECY!" Merasmus could be heard from outside.

Everyone's heads began to inflate, growing to a freakish size.

"Don't look at me, I'm slightly less handsome!" Young Sean yelled, in a deep voice.

"This is cool!" Pyke poked at his giant chin.

"Alright, that's it. We're killing that wizard! Everyone outside now!" Now Snake led the residents outside, lined up in front of the wizard.

"You fools! Using this fruit hybrid as a decoy won't save your souls!"

"I am not a fruit hybrid!"

"Merasmus! Your ass will be visited by three ghosts! My foot. My other foot. An a ghost!" Jane Doe yelled.

"Oh really now?"

"You ruined this day!" Alex Java shouted up to the ghost.

"Well then, perhaps it's time for you all to meet..."

Merasmus pulled out a sinister and explosive looking book.

"THE BOMBINOMICON!"

"Everyone down! He's got a book! He's going to read!"

"FEEL THE TERROR, OF READING!" Merasmus thrusted the book into the air.

"Hey everybody! Hi Pyke! Have some bombs guys!" The Bombinomicon greeted, being opened.

"Hi talking book!"

"Pyke, how the heck do you know what that book is- OH GOD RUN FOR YOUR LIVES EVERYONE!"

Green explosive bombs rained from the sky, falling around everyone.

"Yes you fools! Flee from me!" Merasmus floated after them, more and more bombs flying from the book.

"Merasmus! You are the worst roommate!" Jane Doe cried over the explosions.

"I will now hide! Since nobody likes looking for things!" The wizard disappeared, a coffee pot appearing on the ground where he was before.

"Oh great, now we have to play hide and seek..." Samus rolled her eyes.

"Split up everyone! Look for any object that looks suspicious!" Sean yelled.

"We should be able to find him easily!"

* * *

_Six Hours Later..._

* * *

"Where the mushrooms is he!?" Mario began throwing fireballs at everything he could find.

"Why hello Gundorf! Where's Blasmo Babbins? Oh there he is! Everyone's here! Blablabos, Gimpy, Snoopy... Uh..- Man did I wish Merasmus was here to see this magical turn of events!" The Soldier tried to coax the wizard out.

"Uh... Guys?" Jeff asked everyone.

"Yeah?"

"Did anyone notice the palm tree that's in the middle of the pool?"

Everyone facepalmed when they saw the fake tree.

"Blast it! You found me!" Merasmus came out from the palm tree.

"But now, I shall seal your dooms with... THE WHEEL OF FATE!"

A random card appeared into the wizard ghosts hands.

"You are now GODS- wait wait wait no! Why did I put that in!?"

Everyone besides the wizar was glowing on a mystical light.

"You just done goofed up wizard!" Young Sean yelled.

"No... No please..."

"YOU SHALL DIE WIZARD!" Solleana yelled.

"NOOOOOOO-"

And it only took five seconds for the wizard to be killed, leaving behind a portal.

"Lets jump in to this unknown portal that could kill us!" Sean yelled

"YEAH!"

The residents jumped into the portal.

* * *

_On Skull Island..._

* * *

"Hey, wassup guys? So, beat that wizard huh? Very nice. Feel free to have a party here for Halloween!"

"Yes, Happy Halloween everyone!" The voice of Merasmus boomed through the air.

"Cool" Sean nodded.

"But be careful, because this islands gonna be hit by a Shoop Da Whoop any second now"

"WHAT THE FU-"

* * *

**And then everyone was obliterated on the island, thanks to the laser.**

** This is part one of the three Halloween specials!**

**Tune in whenever the hell I feel like updating for Part 2: Terror is Reality.**

**P.S: If you have or are going to be submitting a character, can you tell me what their Halloween costume is? Because that will be a important part of one of the future parts.**


	9. Late Halloween Special Part Two

**OC Oneshots N' Stuff**

**Part 2: Beating Up Evil Residents**

**Part two of the three part Halloween special. It's somewhat short. Because Aliens**

**START!**

* * *

" Now why the hell did everyone send me out to collect the candy from the store?" JK thought, walking down the street. It was a dark and stormy night, filled with horrible curses and the crack of thunder.

"This is why you don't leave a ten year old and two bowls of candy near him while he watches horror movies" Jeff shrugged

"Yeah. I was shocked when he flipped the bowls out the windows. At least Albatria had a field day with all that candy lying on the pool deck"

The two teens didn't notice the man stumbling towards them.

"Hey, the narrator just notified us of that weird guy walking to us" JK pointed at the man.

"So... What a night, huh?" Jeff waved down to the man, who just continued stumbling to them.

"Hey, did you hear us?"

The man just went on

"This is weird... I'm gonna go check this out..." The Irish man started heading to the stranger, almost shrieking when the person turned to him.

Part of the mans face was torn, his left eye was hanging from his face, and his teeth were bloody and rotting.

"WHAT THE FU-"

The thing grabbed JK by the neck, and sunk its teeth into his head.

"Oh god!" Jeff shouted in fear.

"RESIDENT EVIL SIX HAS COVER SYSTEMS!"

The one armed man put his phone down, noticing the corpse of JK being devoured.

"Oh lord! It's the apocalypse! I have to tell someone!"

Jeff started sprinting back down the street he came, looking back to see a rotting JK starting to stand up.

* * *

"Stop backstabbing me and kill the wizard you jack ass!" Sean was sitting on the sofa, playing on his laptop. Albatria was laying on the same couch, laying her legs over the side, and Young Sean was watching the horrible excuse for a Halloween marathon on AMC.

"Guys! Guys! Your not going to believe this!" Jeff burst through the front door, slamming it shut.

"I know! No teamwork in Team Fortress 2! Can you believe this crap?" Sean yelled.

"There's dead people walking around! Eating people!"

"So?"

"And then the victims come back to life, and start eating people too!"

"So?"

"They started a petition to put a 'My Immortal' movie into production.

"Oh they've got die!" Sean threw the laptop across the room.

"Say... Did anyone notice how empty the house is?" Albatria looked up. It was true, the house was more empty than the dignity of the Simpsons.

"Lets just get this house prepared for a zombie invasion before they-"

"Surprise mother f***er" A Zombie Doakes burst through the door, followed by a horde of undead smashers and OCs.

"Oh crap! Alby use a fireball!"

"Got it, master!" The hybrid shot a swirling blast of fire from her mouth, setting the zombies ablaze.

"Oh god no!"

Jeff had been grabbed by a zombified Nightmare and Hal, being pulled into a crowd of zombies and devoured.

_**[Imogen Heap, Hide and Seek. Just from 2:51 to 3: 22]**_

"Oh god! That clip! Anything but that clip! Quickly! Get to the roof!"

The three ran up the stairs and to the escape hatch to the roof. Everything for some reason was going in slow motion as the short clip played out.

"Give me the brains..." A zombie Nega muttered.

* * *

"Oh god! The song keeps looping over each other!" Young Sean screamed, everything and everyone going in slow motion again.

_**[Imogen Heap, Hide and Seek. Just from 2:51 to 3: 22. But just imagine it constantly being played over each other constantly]**_

"Who is making all of this noise!?" Albatria looked to the sky.

* * *

"TERROR!"

"Yes, Blaziken?"

_**[Spooky Scary Skeletons]**_

Terror was dressed as Strong Bad, sitting around a table with Mileena, Doctor Wily from the Megaman cartoon, and a rotten corpse of Norman Jayden

"What's with the music?" She asked, dressed as a Neko maid.

"Oh, we're watching Sean, Albatria, and Young Sean trying to survive a zombie attack. Every time anything dies, I mean anything, we hit the dramatic death button. LIKE NOW!"

The author slammed the button, the music clip beginning to play again.

**_SMASH!_**

Blaziken tossed the button out the window.

"Aw... But Alby just died... She was one of my favorites to create the idea for..." Terror looked down at the screen.

"Oh yeah, and you have two people here who came to join"

Two small hedgehogs walked into the authors bedroom. He first was 3'3, brown fur with quills like Hyper Shadic's only the streaks were blue, bright orange eyes. He was wearing a cobalt shirt with a blue-eyes white dragon head on it, cobalt pants, black and white nikes with red chaos jet soles on them and had brown dragon wings with a godzilla-like tail.

The second of the two was also 3'3, but had blood red fur with quills that stick straight up with white streaks in them, it's eyes are red spirals with silver sclera. It wore a maroon shirt with a red-eyes black dragon head on it, maroon pants, gray and silver nikes with black chaos jet soles on them and he also had a unimpressive set of jagged teeth and enlongated nails

"NO!"

Terror threw a chicken leg across the room.

"I DON'T WANT THAT!"

"Why don't you want us here?" The brown furred hedgehog asked.

"Oh no, I don't mind. I just didn't want the chicken leg.

"We'll, I'm off" Blaziken turned to the door.

"Hey, I was wondering if you could lend me a few grand..." Terror asked.

"Why?" She asked.

"Because my rent for this room is coming up soon, that's why..."

"Terror... This is your house, you don't need to pay to live inside a room of your on house..."

"REALLY? Then who have I been paying? I WANT THEM DEAD! I WANT THEIR FAMILY DEAD! I WANT THEIR HOUSE BURNT TO THE GROUND!" Terror charged out the window, followed by no one.

"So... Who wants to see me put the moon out of orbit"

Everyone raised their hand.

"Excellent. Lets go right away!"

Everyone exited the room, while a unwanted force did.

_**[Creepy Frog, Castle Crashers]**_

_"Good. While he's out there looking for me, lets get the things we need shall we?" _A man in a purple cloaked teleported in with two people.

"Pretty author with the maids dress. My you look like a dirty wench" One of them muttered.

"Our forces will be stronger than ever."

_"Yes, it will Shiven. Now lets take this C4, suitcase of money, and pen of zombies over to the canon storyline Fortune City. We have a deal to strike with a game show host"_

And with that, the trio teleported off.

* * *

_**And with our lone surviving character...**_

* * *

"CRAP!" Sean quickly slammed the door of his bedroom shut, quickly pushing a dresser in front of it to keep the hungry zombies at bay.

"Sam? Are you in here? I didn't see you in the crowd..." Sean began walking to their bed.

"I'm right here Sean..."

Sean turned the clap on bedroom lights on, looking right into the face of a zombie Samantha, with one of her dirt brown eyes hanging out of her face and her clothes half torn off.

"OH NO!"

She tackled him onto the bed, and began to chew at his face with a satisfied smile.

* * *

**Later...**

* * *

"You know... Maybe being a zombie isn't so half bad... I mean, you don't have to worry about waiting in lines at the movies, never having to clean, and all the flesh we can eat!" The zombie head of Sean muttered, being passed a small bit of Terrors arms by zombie Samantha.

"Yeah. This serves our author right. Putting a zombie into our rooms without asking or notifying us..." Samantha took a bite of the authors severed foot.

"Can I have some more of his brains?" Sean's Zombie Head asked.

"Oh, sure honey" Samantha put a spoon of brains into the zombie heads mouth.

* * *

"Aw... Two of my first OCs having a romantic zombie moment together... I loved making them..." Terror sighed, putting away his 'Dead Ringer' watch.

"And it looks like I'm the only one who survived! WOOHO- SHHHIIIIIITTTT"

Terror had fallen down his own hole into hell, and now had to endure a very long fall.

"Why did I put this in..."

* * *

**Final Part Sometime Soon!**

**Part 3: Cosplay Extreme**


	10. Update: New Truth or Dare!

**UPDATE!**

**For those who don't know, I have created a new ToD, but only on Deviantart. **

**So if you want to, submit some characters or some truths and dares, you can send them in either a _Private Message_, or by submitting them on a older story of mine.**

**So go and send me some characters and ToDs. After all, it's the only way the story can continue.**


	11. Update: F This Site

_**Update: F*** this Site**_

* * *

_**As some of you may have not know or do know, a Walk Down Memory Lane Act 6 has been taken down.**_

_**Hey, people who run this website. Mind telling me why it got taken down? Or warn me or send me a message saying why it got taken down?**_

_**This just pisses me the hell off. You let a troll write horrible, disgusting, and putrid stories that insult other authors on the site and scar children, even to the point of one author making an entirely new account and leaving his favorite section of the sight do horrible shit for more than half of a entire god damn year, but a actual story that I've been wanting to do for a while now gets taken down as soon as I release TWO new chapters? (The third chapter was published barely before the story got taken down, and I lost the document for it. Five thousand words written all for nothing) that I worked a week on? You can't even let me know why it was taken down? How the f*** do you expect me to know why my story was taken down? I mean, what in the holy mother of ass was so bad in my story that I was banned from submitting anything for two days?**_

_**Release your imagination my ass. Screw this website, I'm just done with it. **_

_**I came to this site when I was at a terrible time in my life. I was having suicidal thoughts, my family was going through a rough time also. I stumbled on the site on one of the worst days of my life. I started reading some stories, which actually did cheer me up and made me laugh. So I decided, I would make an account and try my own hand at making some stories, since it seemed like fun. And when I did write some stories, I ended up meeting a lot of cool, nice, and funny authors. I soon got out of that rough patch in my life, and eventually my family did too. **_

_**But now, I realized the pure crap this site is. If you can't even let me know why my stories gonna be taken down, or even a warning telling me why it might be or was taken down, then I'm just done. Take a page out of Gabe Newell's agenda and communicate with your community. Actually update important shit that needs to be fixed instead of trivial crap. Will you not take any of my stories down if they're all a bunch of poorly written lemons involving Snake being done up the anus by Yoshi?**_

_**So, from now on, none of my stories are being updated or released on this site. They will be and only be release on Deviantart. My deviant ID is TheDededeman if anyone wants to know. You can also read my truth or dare there too, which I didn't put on this site because they hate all truth or dares fictions here.**_

_**So, if you want to leave a review or contact me, your either gonna have to make a Deviantart account, or leave a review on one of my other stories or leave a PM and hope to god I actually decide to give a big enough f*** to log back in to this horrible site.**_

_**I'm sorry to everyone who actually likes my writing, but I'm leaving. And I'm never coming back. Milkytacos would probably be satisfied if he was still around. (Unless of course he just false flagged the story to death).**_

_**Goodbye everyone. You were all nice (mostly) people, and I hope your stories don't get taken down for stupid shit.**_

_**~Terror of the Deep, now known as TheDededeman.**_


End file.
